Finding Home
by dec2691
Summary: (AU) After his latest stunt, Henry, a rebellious foster child, is placed in the care of Regina Mills under the watchful eye of his social worker, Emma. M rating for Ch. 9 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Henry watched the passing Maine landscape through the droplet-covered glass. The mist outside coated the car windows and the wipers moved in time with the slow song playing on the radio. He watched the trail of a drop, running in its own path, picking up other beads and rolling out of sight. Kind of like me, he thought, stopping in and then rolling along with no one to stop me.

Henry was a foster kid. He wound up in this car after his most recent stunt. He didn't really mind though, considering the last foster home he was in. He was lucky if his "parents" even remembered his name among the other kids there and the cheques they needed to cash, and his social worker was totally oblivious.

He stared straight ahead, not wanting a glance to lead to conversation with the woman on his left driving the car to his next foster home. He used his peripheral to watch her. Her blonde hair sat in waves past her shoulders and she drove with one hand on the wheel. She was his new social worker. She hadn't spoken to him much, but that was fine. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his feelings. She'd said to call her Emma.

He thought about the last 24 hours. It started when he got in trouble for not paying attention in class, but he was sent to the Principal's office when the teacher yelling at him noticed the detailed comic strip he had drawn instead of listening, detailing his teacher's untimely death at the hands of his Principal, who happened to strongly resemble a dementor, sucking the souls of anyone Henry decided to draw. When the suspension came, so did the relocation. But it wasn't frazzled and bald Mr. Brooks in his too-large suit picking him up from the house that smelled of stale cigarettes, it was Emma.

"You know, you're going to break the windshield if you stare at it any harder," Emma said, breaking the silence. She could practically hear the boy thinking. At nearly 12 years old, he shouldn't have to be thinking so hard. At 12 years old he shouldn't be on his way to his eighth foster home either, but she knew what he was going through better than anyone, which was part of why she had fought so hard for his file when Brooks has stated this kid was beyond repair and he couldn't emotionally handle it anymore. He had said almost nothing, had shown almost no surprise when she had said he needed to gather his things because she needed to take him somewhere new. Almost. She had seen the flicker of shock, and what seemed like disappointment, covered up quickly by someone who knew how to hide their emotions. She knew about that as well, and it was part of what made her a good social worker. If she actually got to show how some of these cases made her feel, she wouldn't last a week. She sincerely hoped for his sake, that this new town and new home would be good for this boy. She firmly believed that no children are innately bad, but when you are shipped from home to home and you are known by a file number and not a name, you can get a little distant, and act out a bit. She mulled over what she knew about Henry, and her diagnosis was that he needed a loving home. This time it was the boy who broke the silence.

"So where are we going anyway?" He asked. _Not that it matters,_ he thought,_ I'm sure I'll be out of here in a few months anyway_.

"It's a town called Storybrooke, I think you're really going to like it there. And lucky for you, I was able to find a place near where you're staying, so I can watch out for you for a bit. Make sure it's a good fit for you, sound good?" she asked.

"I guess," he said. Why was she staying with him in Storybrooke? She was probably told to because of how many moves he'd had. It was probably her job. She probably had no choice, just like him.

"It's going to be okay, Henry," she said. She could sense his dread. She remembered the pit in her stomach every time she sat in the passenger's seat en route to her next home too. "And hey, I thought that your drawings were pretty good. I personally wanted the next installment. That Principal overreacted to what really should have been celebratory, considering you captured his essence so perfectly," she said smiling. As she glanced over at the boy, she saw a smirk break through his attempt at a blank expression. _This might actually work,_ she thought.

They drove in silence and soon, they found themselves slowing down from their highway pace as they passed through Main Street in Storybrooke. Henry saw warm lights on in the buildings, and a man walking a dog, as a group of teenagers ran from the light rain into Granny's Diner. As he tried to take in the sights of the bustling town on a rainy evening, Emma followed the directions from her GPS and they turned onto Mifflin Street. As Emma pulled into 108, Henry saw what could only be described as a mansion filling out the space in front of him. _Great, another group home with even more kids this time, I bet, _he thought. He showed nothing on his face. _I guess anything is better than where I just came from._

"This is it, Henry," Emma said as he reached for the handle. "Hang on a second, kid. Listen, if you need anything at all, this is my number. Don't hesitate; I'm going to be less than 5 minutes away. You call me if you need me, okay? I know we don't know each other yet. But I can't wait to get to know you. Let's go." He took the number and pushed it into his pocket, telling himself to put it somewhere safe when he could. He didn't know why, but he trusted Emma.

Emma grabbed his duffle from the back, and the fabric buckled as she picked up the nearly empty bag. _Does he really have so little to bring with him?_ Henry quietly followed closely behind as Emma led him to the front door, and as she rang the doorbell they both held their breaths. Habit, they told themselves. After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a huge, and strangely quiet house, for a group home, and the most beautiful woman Emma or Henry had ever seen.

"Regina Mills," she said, "and you must be Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Why aren't they here yet? _Regina wondered. Her heels clicked on the floor with each sharp step. She had been pacing the foyer of her house for 20 minutes. Just to be sure she double (or quadruple) checked the set-up she had created over the last 24 hours, making sure everything was clean and in place.

She had not expected the call from a "Miss Swan" telling her that she would be getting her son… her _foster child_ the next day. Regina had been waiting for this opportunity forever. Though she liked being alone, she wanted nothing more than a family. After the death of her father when she was young, and her mother two years ago, she had found herself feeling more and more lonely. She and her mother had their differences, but she was still her mother.

She had registered to be a foster parent a few years ago, but figured that since she was single, and had no experience (not to mention, no good example to take after) her chances were unlikely considering how many couples there were waiting for their new baby. Somehow Miss Swan had found her file among the many other waiting parents, and she could only hope that this could be the start of something great.

_Really though, how are they so late? Did they get into some kind of accident? _Regina kept pacing. She looked at the clock. 8:02. Really, they were only 2 minutes late. _But if they said they would be here at 8, Miss Swan should have gotten them here at 8. With this weather-_ Her anxious train of thought stopped rolling at the sound of the sharp knock on the door. She went to reach for the handle right away, and paused. _I don't want them to think I've just been standing here like some kind of… anxious mother. _She counted to 5 slowly and centered herself.

She opened the door to reveal two nearly identical expressions that could only be described as _Oh God please let this be good. _She would have laughed if she hadn't just taken 5 seconds to take that expression off of her own face. She glanced at the blonde, _Miss Swan,_ she mentally noted, and shifted her attention to the boy.

"Regina Mills," she started, "and you must be Henry." _Smile, but don't creep him out,_ she told herself.

They stood awkwardly, and Regina realized her company was waiting for her.

"Oh please, come in," she said. She extended a hand to the other adult in the room, "Miss Swan? It's good to put a face to the name," she said warmly. _And a beautiful face at that, _she thought. Even if she was potentially becoming a mother to a prepubescent boy, she could still notice an attractive person when they were standing right in front of her. She also noticed the protective stance the woman had when standing with Henry. Her instincts told her that she could trust the green eyes looking back into hers.

"Yes, I'm technically Miss Swan, but please, call me Emma," she replied. Emma was surprised she could even speak considering how taken aback she had been by the woman in front of her. Regina definitely was raised with good manners, and carried herself with impeccable posture. She seemed friendly enough if not a little bit reserved. When she spoke, her voice low and warm comforted Emma somehow, and Emma couldn't help but want to hear her speak more. There was something else in her energy, though. Perhaps it was the slight nervousness Emma could perceive, though well hidden on Regina's part. It was clear that Regina wanted this to go well, and Emma appreciated that. She still stayed close to Henry. She had too many social workers who had dropped her off at the door and had barely said good-bye before they were driving away. She would not do that to him.

"Henry," Regina looked at the boy again, "I took the liberty of buying a few things at the store for your arrival. If you don't like them I can return them. They are up here in your room."

Henry followed Regina and Emma up the stairs of the mansion, trying to take in everything he was seeing at once. _Is this really where I'm staying, _he wondered, _and what are all the other kids doing? _Questions flew through his mind as he reached the top landing and followed Regina as she led them down a hallway and turned to the left, opening a door into a room cast in shadows. She turned on the light.

"This is your room, Henry. Mine is just down the hall and to the right if you need anything." Regina said. _If I need anything,_ he pondered. Emma had spoken the same words just minutes before, and he had heard them before from others. But from these two women they seemed more genuine somehow. Regardless, he knew that he had to take care of himself and wasn't going to ask them for help unless he was desperate. He had to learn to take care of himself, that is what men do. Or at least, that's what his fifth foster father told him. Regina continued as he pulled himself out of his own mind.

"I put a few items of clothing in the closet. The sizes in your file were old so I sort of just had to guess. I'm seeing now that they might be a little bit too big…"

"They're fine. Thank you.. Mrs…Miss..?" Henry stopped. What was he supposed to call her?

"Regina dear, Regina will do just fine." _Maybe mom, someday. _Regina mentally scolded herself and heard her mothers words echo in her head, _"Do not make wishes, nor presumptions, dear. They will get you nowhere. Make decisions based on facts." _She pushed her mother out of her head. This time was for Henry, and for Emma.

"Regina," Henry repeated slightly awkwardly. "Regina," he started, "where are the other kids?" As soon as he asked it, he was kicking himself. Regina looked at him slightly confused, and Emma looked sad and yet like she understood at the same time.

"Henry, you're the only child in my care," Regina said, "And I think Miss Swan and I should give you a little bit of time to get settled?"

"Sure," he muttered.

Emma stayed back for just a moment, and a silent nod had Regina waiting in the hallway.

"Don't forget what I told you in the car, Henry. Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"I have my own room…" Henry muttered, lost in thought. He saw Emma looking at him patiently, but expectantly. "Yeah, yeah I'm going to be fine. Thanks, Emma."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," he said again.

He watched the women leave after Emma dropped his bag on the plush double bed, made up with soft bedding in various shades of blue. He looked around, desperately trying to remember every moment. If it ended in a week, he would at least have the memory of this night. He was standing in his own room. His _own _room. With his own bed. His own huge bed, and a closet of clothes sat waiting with even more vacant hangers. He moved his duffle to the floor and finally took Emma's phone number out of his pocket. He put it on the inside cover of one of the only things in his duffle, his notebook of sketches. No one had seen it before, and he always kept it safe.

As Henry settled in upstairs, Emma and Regina made their way down the stairs. Emma broke what was surprisingly comfortable silence.

"I thought I told you to call me Emma," she joked. "Up in Henry's room, you called me Miss Swan again." At the look of horror on Regina's face, Emma laughed. "Trust me, I'm really not offended. I just hope that you'll call me Emma, because I'd like to be able to call you Regina. And it would be weird if we weren't on the same page."

Regina found herself smiling back at Emma, realizing she was not really in the dog-house.

"That said," Emma continued, "I'd like to get together tomorrow afternoon, maybe around 1 to talk about how we can make this a smooth transition for Henry. I can see that you're already taking steps considering you prepared that room for him, but I do think a discussion would be helpful for you and for me."

"To ensure we're on the same page." Regina finished, with a hint of a smile as they made their way into the foyer. "Can I offer you any coffee, or maybe some apple pie, or can I make you anything?"

"I knew I smelled pie!" Emma said, laughing. She thought about the offer and seriously considered taking it, but knew she had some unpacking to do of her own. "Unfortunately, if you and Henry are alright here I should probably go. But thanks for the offer, I'll definitely take a rain check."

"Certainly," Regina replied.

Emma put her boots back on and pulled her hair out from within the leather jacket she just pulled back on. Regina caught the light scent of shampoo through the air from Emma's waves and cursed herself for even noticing that it smelled like spring and that it seemed to suit the woman. _Not appropriate, _Regina told herself. She smiled as she saw Emma out.

"Goodnight, Regina. See you tomorrow afternoon?"

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Emma."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follows, favs, reviews and for taking the time to read! I seriously appreciate any and all support. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! (It's nice and long)**

"_See you tomorrow, Goodnight, Emma."_

Regina stood with her hand on the closed door for longer than she would have admitted, pondering the woman who had just left. The connection she felt to the social worker was concerning, and she knew she needed to put it aside, at least until she was into some kind of routine with Henry. It was great that they seemed to get along so well, and great that Emma cared so much about Henry. She didn't need to know anymore. She wanted to know more, but she didn't _need_ to.

She lightly sighed as she turned and walked through the bottom floor making sure the lights were off and all was in order. She wondered if Henry was going to want to watch some television tonight, or if she should make him some kind of snack. She ascended the stairs and finally thought to remove the heels she had forgotten she was still wearing. The tops of her slacks brushed her now bare feet as she quietly walked by Henry's door.

"Henry, do yo-" Regina stopped when she was surprised by the sight she came upon. At first she was afraid he wasn't breathing because of how quiet he was, but she was calmed to see a slight rise and fall of his chest and scolded herself for being too paranoid. Henry was curled up on the bed, taking up an impossibly small amount of space and clutching a notebook tightly to his chest. A dull and small pencil dangled from one of his hands, a stark contrast to his intense hold on the notebook. She noted that though fast asleep, he was still in his clothes which would be sure to be covered in wrinkles in the morning. _There's no point in waking him,_ she thought _he could probably use the rest_.

Regina did her best to not disturb his sleep and started by taking the pencil in one hand. She slid the notebook from his iron grip as carefully as possible and noticed the small strip of paper fall from within. _Oh now you've done it, _she thought, _He hasn't been here an hour and he's going to think you've been going through his things and violating his trust. _Of all of the reading she had done on foster parenting, she knew the importance of being trustworthy. She had to repair this. She picked up the slip of paper and didn't intend to pry, but saw the words _Emma's number_ written above 10 digits with a Boston area code. She again found herself silently thanking the woman for watching out for him and opened the notebook to put the slip back in. She took a seat at the desk she had chosen for him, a chestnut hardwood, and though she hesitated, found she couldn't look away from what she had found.

She quickly glanced to ensure Henry was still asleep, and when she saw that he was she studied the notebook more deeply. Inside, Henry had done a variety of pencil drawings. Some were short comics and some were portraits of faces. There were so many different things, Regina felt as though she was meeting the real Henry when she looked through. She was seeing the world through his eyes, and it was beautiful. There was pain, but there was beauty. This simple boy who had barely spoken two words since arriving had told her thousands of stories through his artwork. She found herself coming to the end of the drawings, but was surprised to see some pieces he must have just sketched out. On the last page she saw the front of her home, and the address written just below the drawing.

There was a drawing of Emma saying, "Call me if you need me, okay?" and Regina felt herself smile. When her eyes reached the bottom, she was truly stunned.

Henry had drawn her. But she wasn't depicted in the practical blazer, crisp white shirt, and slacks she had chosen for the very important first meeting with her new foster child and his new social worker. Henry had drawn her as what she perceived as a Queen in sweeping gowns and a crown. She stood, one hand holding the door and one gesturing inside. He had somehow managed to capture her posture perfectly, but there was warmth in her eyes that she didn't realize anyone could perceive and a small smile on her face. Regina suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she thought about what she had done. This was akin to reading someone's journal. And though the Queen depiction intrigued her, this was not her property to peruse.

Still slightly stunned, Regina put the notebook, now closed, on the desk and made her way back over to the boy. He hadn't moved at all. She wondered how someone slept so quietly and so still. To keep him asleep, she took the throw that had been so carefully positioned only hours before when she had set this room up for him and lightly placed it over him. She repressed the urge to brush his hair off his forehead, but touched his shoulder as she thought, _Welcome home, Henry._

Regina left the room and made her way to her own, undressing and preparing for bed as per her routine. Regina quieted her mind and closed her eyes as she slipped into her bed, which was far too large for one person but had been one of her splurge purchases when she arrived in Storybrooke so long ago.

Since she couldn't sleep, she picked up the novel she had started and attempted to read. After reading the same sentence 4 times without actually comprehending, she closed the book and she thought about Henry and the art she had seen. _If this is what he did on lined paper with a dull pencil, what could he do with actual supplies? Did anyone know he could draw like this? Did someone teach him?...Did Emma know?...Emma._ The thoughts that circled around her head continued until sleep finally took her.

* * *

Emma knew she would be lying to herself if she tried to deny the attraction she felt towards Regina. It was like an inevitable pull. She knew in her logical mind that she knew almost nothing about Regina as a person, aside from the details in her file; only child, raised in Storybrooke, left Storybrooke and lived in Boston for a few years, returned to Storybrooke when her mother passed away and the house went to her, enjoys gardening and cooking, wants to be a mother. The problem was, Emma couldn't forget the warm caramel of Regina's eyes, or the slight turn up of her lips whenever Emma smirked, or the physical reaction Emma's own stomach had to the full version of Regina's smile. She tried to push the memory aside as she made her way up the walkway on the cool autumn morning.

All of her efforts went out the window when Regina opened the door. The business suit look she had seen the day before was nothing compared to the professional (and yet visually appealing…._very_ appealing) navy blue, sleeveless dress Regina was in today. Emma suddenly felt under-dressed in her jeans and button-up shirt but silently thanked herself for having the forethought to iron it.

"Emma, come on in," Regina greeted her warmly and Emma smiled back.

"So Henry got off to school alright this morning then?" Emma asked as the women walked into the house.

"Yes, and I know his teacher, Miss Blanchard. I think he will do very well in there."

"Awesome, glad to hear it." Emma sat at the island while Regina stood. Regina gestured to the pie sitting covered and questioningly raised an eyebrow. "Yes, thank you…I don't think I could deny it twice," Emma smiled. Emma leaned down to reach for a file from her purse, and as Regina set the pie down on the island, she tried to ignore the "V" Emma's button-up was creating on her chest. Thankfully, Emma began speaking and the clouds in Regina's head could clear.

"So, I received Henry's file from Brooks. As you can see, he was extremely diligent in keeping it up to date." Emma gestured to the flopping, nearly empty file. At Regina's questioning look, Emma sighed. "I'm sorry. It's really unprofessional of me to do that. I just get really frustrated with people like Brooks. Henry shouldn't have been sliding along and being transferred as much as he was. But hey, we're here now.

You are Henry's eighth home, as you know, but you should know a few things that I didn't want to talk about on the phone." Regina became slightly worried, but kept her face blank.

Emma continued, "At home number three, he was really comfortable and it seemed like a good fit. He got transferred but Brooks didn't include why in that report. At house five, the report says 'Physical Abuse'." Emma continued through Regina's nearly inaudible sharp intake of breath. "It wasn't reported by Henry, but one of his teachers noticed bruises and burn marks and that was when he was relocated to house number six. Again, very little detail from Brooks but from my experience, you're going to want to give Henry space physically and wait for him to initiate any contact. I know that can be difficult, especially since I know how badly you want to be a mother and how long you've waited…" She paused because she could sense Regina wanted to speak.

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure Henry feels safe here." Emma breathed easier at Regina's statement. She was straightforward and to the point. Emma respected that, though she wasn't really surprised. Again, Emma was reminded that she could feel herself hesitating, but could trust Regina if she let herself. With a deep breath, Emma continued.

"That said, we're going to want to connect with his teacher to ensure he's feeling alright socially. Making even one friend in school can make these transitions easier, but he will be hesitant in case he needs to leave again." Emma paused and remembered the friends she had left through the cities she had lived in until she was 18. Few of them stuck, and few of them understood. Except for other foster children. Emma tried some of the pie that had been sitting untouched and closed her eyes when the flavours engulfed her mouth. She barely suppressed the urge to moan, but opened her eyes when Regina began speaking.

"Emma… if you don't mind me asking, how many of Henry's homes have had other foster children? I was slightly taken aback when he asked me last night expecting other children to be here."

Emma looked at the file. "It appears that Henry has been in four homes with multiple foster kids." At Regina's expression, Emma continued. "Regina, listen. I understand your desire to be a great mother to Henry, but the best way for you to do that is not going to be by thinking about his past and feeling all the things you want to feel." She grabbed the brunette's hand. Both women tried to ignore the shock at the first contact. "Henry doesn't need your pity, he just needs your care and support and strength. I know from your file that you're incredibly strong-"

"What do you know of my past?" Regina said, surprised.

"Nothing the government couldn't know," Emma said, smirking. She focused on Regina's eyes and held their gaze, removing the smirk and sensing the need for sincerity. Regina looked back at the green eyes begging her to believe, to trust, and to listen, and she did. "I know better than anyone that your story on paper is _not_ your story. And I know there's more to you than what I know now." Regina's chin jutted out slightly, and Emma only noticed because of how closely she had been looking. She knew there was a mutual respect building here.

Looking down from the intensity of their shared gaze, Emma brought herself back to business. "And that is why I chose Henry when Brooks dropped him. I could sense that there is more to him than that 10 page file."

Regina thought of the notebook, and his quiet manners when she had dropped him off at school. He was not a bad child, just perhaps…ignored and in need to attention and love. She nodded with Emma's words, but decided to keep the notebook discovery to herself, for now.

Both women found themselves enjoying the moment, lost in thought about their own past demons and the puzzling boy in their care. As the moment began to feel a little bit long, Regina broke their extremely loud silence.

"Is there anything else you think I should know?" She asked. Emma began to stand, her pie finished.

"No, but I'm going to leave this file here, it's a copy I made you. You can read it, but I went over the most important stuff." As she started to leave, Regina grabbed her forearm lightly.

"Emma, thank you for giving me this boy, this opportunity. I'm going to do everything I can for him."

The tension in the air now dissipated allowed Emma to smirk once again. "I know you are, Regina. And if you're not, I know where you live…Seriously though, I've been in his shoes and Henry's lucky to have you. I'll be by on the weekend to see Henry, have a good one." She smiled and Regina watched as she made her way to her car. In the evening she hadn't noticed it's bright yellow colour and she chuckled to herself. _For some reason, that car suits her._ She thought. She waved as Emma drove away and went into the kitchen to clean up and to read the file before she had to pick Henry up from school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I will give a warning, this one is a little sad and there are mentions of abuse, physical and emotional. I promise to deliver some SQ/Swan Mills Family happiness very soon, I just felt like we needed more back stories to give these characters some more depth. The Fluff will come! Enjoy, and again, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews!**

"_An A- Regina, really?"_

_Regina had been dreading this moment all day. Since she received the math test in the morning, she had been imagining the look on her mothers' face and wondered what the extent of her punishment would be. In her 12 years of experience, anything below an A always led to something bad. Based on the face she was receiving now, she was worried. _

"_An A-… I mean really Regina?" She said the words slow and pointedly, as though she needed to hear them again to really believe them. "This just tells me that you didn't try. You didn't apply yourself. You never apply yourself." When Regina opened her mouth to speak, her mother silenced her again. _

"_How do you think your father would feel about his underachieving daughter?" Regina could feel the tears building and the tightening in her throat. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction. "Well we can't really ask him, can we?" _

_The woman poured herself some clear liquid…Regina wasn't sure if it was vodka or rum, but judging by the amount in the bottle, her mother wasn't being picky today, she was just drinking. She downed it and continued, her words thickening and her eyes glazing._

"_No, no Regina we can't ask him because he's gone. He's dead, and all he wanted was for his beloved daughter to be great. And what are you Regina? You know what you are? You're mediocre. You're so close to being great, and you have so much potential. But you don't care. I mean an A- is the cusp of greatness for sure. But it might as well be a C. they're going to get you to the same place in life. Nowhere…Why must you always let me down?!" _

_At that moment the woman threw her glass to the ground and the sound of the glass shattering sent shivers up Regina's spine. She was careful not to react, or to set her mother off anymore than she already was._

"_Look what you've done now!" She was raging. "Clean up this mess and when you throw out it out, throw this garbage out with you." At that moment, Regina's mother took the test that she had seemingly forgotten about and ripped it in half, and then in half again. Regina couldn't stop it now, and a single tear trickled silently down her cheek. _

"_That's it, dear. Cry. Maybe crying and feeling how worthless you are will inspire you to do better." She left the room, not without filling another glass, and made her way through the mansion and up the staircase to her master bedroom where Regina heard the door slam shut. _

_Regina exhaled the breath she had been holding and bent down to pick up some of the larger pieces of glass. As the tears started to fall freely, knowing her mother wouldn't be exciting her room for the rest of the evening, Regina accidentally grasped a sharp edge a bit too tightly. She only noticed the damage when red droplets joined the clear ones on the floor. She skirted around the glass and pushed her hand under the sink. Only then did she feel the pain of the scar. She applied pressure to stop the bleeding and in her haze of distraction, didn't notice that her mother had come back downstairs. _

"_I see you've managed to cut yourself, and have focused again on yourself rather than the blood that is going to stain the floor. Why on earth are you so clumsy? Stand up straight when I'm walking to you! Clean it up, and stop crying. Tears are for the weak. God, I hope you are never a mother, Regina." Regina's eyes widened at that statement. This was going further than usual. "You can't even take care of a little spill and some blood, and with this continuous mediocrity, children deserve better. I hope you live alone, like me. And I hope you die alone, like your father."_

Regina woke up with a start, her mother's words echoing in her mind. She wiped the tears that started to fall and tried to slow her breathing. These nightmares… memories… always had a way of affecting her. She was angry, so angry, but also sad. Regardless of how poorly she treated Regina, she was her mother. Her death had still affected her. All Regina had wanted was her mother's approval, and she wasn't sure that she ever did receive it.

She turned on her nightstand light and looked at the now healed scar that cut its way across her palm. She traced a finger along it. Had it been stitched she might not have had the scar as evidence for that night, but her mother had never seen it up close. Regina couldn't lay in the darkness anymore, so she got up and fastened her silk robe and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"_Boys! Get down here! It's time for another lesson in strength!" Yelled the deep baritone from downstairs. _

_Henry sat in a ball in the darkest corner room he was given. He looked around and found 3 sets of eyes, those of the other children also put in this room. They looked at each other and they read the fear in one another's eyes, but none of them spoke. They knew as they heard the stomping up the stairs that if he heard them speak they'd be in even more trouble. _Plotting against me, are you?_ He had said. Henry's mouth stayed shut and he slowed his breathing so to be looked over. _If he doesn't turn on the light, he could miss me here_. Henry prayed to not be noticed, just this once. _

_As the footsteps got closer, Henry's world seemed to slow down. He thought of 3 months ago when he arrived at this house, and how his new foster parents had seemed so perfect when Mr. Brooks dropped him off. They smiled and talked about how they were going to make Henry feel at home and how they were so excited to have their new _son_. Mr. Brooks left quickly as per usual and he hadn't seen the shove into the staircase his "father" had given him, telling him to put his stuff down in the green room and if he couldn't find it, to find the room with 3 other "little shits like you." _

_Henry returned to the present when the door was pushed open and it smacked against the wall behind it. _

"_Are we hiding, boys? You know, hiding is just going to make it worse. If you stand up to me like a man at least I'll be able to respect you." The man took a drag of the nearly finished cigarette in his mouth and threw it at one of the corners where Henry knew Jake was crouching. When there was no movement, the man smacked the light switch and saw the four pairs of young eyes looking up at him in fear. God, he felt strong. _

"_Let's start with you, Four." Henry knew that meant him and his stomach sank. He tried to speak but an involuntary sound came out when the man grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up, squeezing hard on the burn marks he had created two nights pervious that had yet to heal. "Whiners get even more beatings, they need to be stronger. You know that, Four. What's the matter with you?" He got dragged down the stairs and the pain through his forearm screamed out._

Henry woke up and uncurled himself from the ball he had been sleeping in. he wiped his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He followed the crown molding around the four walls and tried to push house 5 out of his mind. He hoped that someday soon it would be less vivid. The burn marks were barely visible anymore. He rolled over, trying to find more sleep, and realized he needed to go to the washroom. When he left the washroom, he realized he could hear some noises coming from downstairs that he couldn't hear behind his closed bedroom door, so he silently walked down the stairs to see what it was.

He walked down and saw Regina drinking tea on her plush couch with the TV on, though he could barely make out what anyone on it was saying. At the creak of a floorboard, Regina's head snapped in his direction but her eyes softened immediately.

"Henry, I'm so sorry, I woke you didn't I?" She turned the television even lower.

"No… I couldn't sleep." He lied. He decided it wasn't Regina's job to hear about his nightmares.

"Why don't you sit?" She offered. He took the spot nearest the opposite armrest. "Whenever I have bad dreams, I come down here and make myself tea and try to find some old funny re-runs on television." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have bad dreams?" Henry asked, turning from his once rigid sitting position to face her.

"Of course. I think everyone does. Everyone has something to be afraid of, Henry." They looked at each other, understanding the other more than they realized. "Do you like hot chocolate?" It was late, but she decided to throw the rules out the window. It was Friday night and she was bonding with her new child. Also, her mother would have never let her have hot chocolate, especially at 1 in the morning. His eyes lit up, but his voice stayed low.

"I guess…" he said,

"Oh come on, I know that look. And it tells me you definitely want hot chocolate this evening." She smiled and got up to fix him some. "You can put on something if you want, I'm not really watching anything. Choose a movie if you feel like it."

Henry was in shock. He wasn't in trouble for coming downstairs, he was up at 1 in the morning and was getting hot chocolate and a movie? He decided not to question it and push his luck so he went over to the cupboard of DVDs Regina had. He wasn't surprised that they were alphabetized. He looked at them, and at the bottom corner he was surprised to see some cases that were not movies…they were video games. He pulled out Mario Kart 8 and ignored the question of why Regina had video games and stared at it in disbelief.

"I figured it was a matter of time until you found those," Regina said from the doorway. Oh no… was he not supposed to touch these? Crap, things were going so well and not he was probably going to have to go upstairs.

She set down the hot chocolate on the table beside his seat and said, "Do you want to play? The system is new and to be honest I've only set it up and turned it on to make sure it worked. I didn't know if you'd want to play it but at the store they said this was all the rage for kids your age and I wanted you to have something to do if you felt like it. Of course we'll establish rules; no playing before homework and I don't want you to play for hours and hours at a time. Its important that you get fresh air and you read books and-" She was rambling, she knew, so she stopped.

"I'd love to play, but I haven't played it yet either. I just heard about it at school." He took a chance and added, "We could play it together…that is if you're still staying up and not watching TV or anything."

Regina thought about it. Another thing her mother would have hated. Why not.

"Alright, let's have a little fun, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! Thanks again for the favs and follows and reviews, they motivate me so much! That said, I apologize for the delay. I hope you like this chapter :) More coming as soon as I possibly can. And some drama on the way too!**

Regina could get used to Sunday mornings like the one she was having. While the morning sunlight filtered in through the windows, Henry sat at the island and finished his homework as she had insisted, and she tried not to watch him too closely. From what she could see from her _not_-looking, he was doing well, so she resumed glancing at paperwork she had already read with a spatula in one hand.

She lifted her first cup of coffee for the morning and thought about how she had, in this moment, all she had wanted in a long time. Well almost everything, though she had gotten good at ignoring her desire for adult company. For now, Henry, or whoever Henry could be in her life was enough. She wondered what Emma was doing this morning. _Is she alone? I wonder if she too has settled in, there's no one to help her. Has she met Ruby or Granny in town? Has she met anyone else? Maybe she's _not_ alone this morning. Could there be a man in her bed?...A woman? Is that wishful thinking? It's entirely inappropriate, regardless._

She was supposed to come by this weekend and Regina had been waiting on the call as to when to expect her. The doorbell rang and she came back to reality. Henry looked up from his work and eyed her with curiosity. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the door.

"Emma?" It only took her a moment to regain her composure. "Emma, hello."

Emma, seeing Regina, spatula in hand and wrapped in an apron, seemed to remember her manners, and also that she had not called like she had intended before showing up at the house.

Emma had actually gone for a morning walk around town. She didn't feel like socializing with any of the families at Granny's or sitting alone while they socialized around her. It wasn't that people weren't welcoming her to town or weren't friendly, she just needed to enjoy some peace on her own. Ever since she was young, she had enjoyed moments of serenity while alone on her own terms. So a morning walk on a day where she could observe the slightly changing leaves on the trees and the sleepiness of a small town on a Sunday seemed perfect. Or at least, that had been her plan.

Somehow, her musings had led her to Regina's door. And she had no explanation for how she ended up here.

"Good morning, Regina." She paused, and Regina watched the confusion and realization cross over the blonde's face while her face paled slightly, regardless of the crisp autumn air and flush that had been there moments before. "I didn't call you, did I? It's Sunday morning and I meant to call you and set up a time today for us to check in. Something in there smells amazing. How's Henry? You look good. Have you guys been up long? Is he up? I'm sorry I just showed up here. I ramble when I'm nervous. Okay I'm going to go now, but I'll be back around two this afternoon?"

Regina laughed softly and contemplated what she had just witnessed. A stunned Emma had essentially just released a stream of consciousness to no particular audience on her doorstep and was now walking away hurriedly. So Regina called out to her.

"Emma, wait. There's no point in you coming back at two. Henry and I were just about to have breakfast, and I have a bad habit of making too much anyways…Come in and join us?" Regina waited on the offer…_Was that too forward of me?_

Emma was mortified enough as it was. She had been completely unprofessional. Then again, many of the thoughts she had been having about Henry's foster mother had been unprofessional and that hadn't stopped her from thinking them. She thought about the offer. Could she really make more of an idiot of herself than she already had? Debatable. Emma couldn't deny that whatever smell had left the kitchen had been pretty spectacular and decided it was probably worth any more embarrassment she caused herself. She turned back around, and Regina noticed how the red of her jacket matched some of the trees behind her as she walked towards the mansion again, this time with her chin up. _I will not continue to make a fool of myself, _she told herself, _get it together, Swan. _

"Thank you for the invitation, and again, I'm sorry to just show up… but I can't turn down whatever it is that you're making. It smells way too good," she said.

"As you mentioned," Regina teased. She observed Emma flush slightly again, but something in the way she glanced back at Regina with her signature smirk told Regina she knew she was just kidding with her. Regina decided to let her off the hook, though she had enjoyed the teasing more than she wanted to admit. "Coffee?"

"You are a saint." Emma sighed. God, she wanted coffee. And this coffee was, of course, perfection.

Regina laughed as she poured Emma a mug. She watched as the blonde sat beside Henry and looked at the work he was doing, which seemed to be almost complete, and observed as the two entered into easy conversation. _She has a way with him…with…people, _Regina observed. Something about Emma's energy set Henry at ease.

"We're having pancakes," she heard Henry tell Emma. She rejoined the conversation.

"Henry is having chocolate chip, I am having blueberry. What would you prefer?" Judging by the way Emma's eyes lit up when she had said chocolate, she wasn't surprised when the response was the same as his.

"Hey, Regina?" She loved hearing Henry address her comfortably. After their Mario Kart bonding session, things had been going very smoothly. "Do you think I can go play the Wii until breakfast is ready? I finished all of my math homework, you can even check it."

Regina looked to Emma, who looked down at the notebook. When she nodded, Regina looked to the boy.

"Don't think that you playing more is going to get you any better than me. But if you feel as though you _need_ practice, and that it could possibly help, go ahead." She teased.

"Hey, we basically tied." He countered.

"Mhmm, you keep telling yourself that, dear." He quickly left the kitchen and made his way into the next room when Emma turned to Regina, who was alternating between flipping pancakes and sipping coffee.

"You played Mario Kart?" Emma couldn't have been more delightedly surprised. "_You_ played Mario Kart…with Henry?...When?"

"Late on Friday evening. Which is actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I think Henry may be having some trouble sleeping, or some nightmares. I'm wondering if he should talk to someone, or to you?...what?" Regina got distracted when a small smile crept across Emma's face.

"Nothing," Emma said, "Go on." She couldn't help but think just how much Regina sounded like his mother already.

"Also, I know his birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I want to do something special for him. Maybe invite everybody from town, some of his classmates? He told me about a boy he's been spending time with at school. That's good you said, right? His name is Bryce, and I know his parents. Though slightly unruly, I know he has a good family. And also, I don't know if you know this, and I know I probably shouldn't share this, but you should know things too, he's quite an artist. And not just any artist, he really is quite gifted and I think that wi-" Regina stopped as Emma, who had been trying to be polite, subtly pointed to the frying pan which held a now blackened pancake. "Oh, shit."

Emma couldn't stifle the snicker that snuck through at hearing Regina curse. Though the perfect hair and dress slacks and blouse Regina always seemed to wear seriously worked for her, the picture of model housewife with an apron around her waist and spatula in hand was quickly altered when curse words came from it. Emma would be lying if she tried to say the flip in her stomach had nothing to do with it.

"I think a birthday party is a great idea for the both of you and for the friends he is starting to make. And yeah, I saw a small drawing he had done, but we can definitely look into doing more for him." Emma took a deep breath, and while Regina re-poured the a new pancake, she went into the topic that had made her hesitate. "About the nightmares, it's not uncommon, especially with a history of abuse. I can talk to him, and if you want to look into doctors, go ahead. Otherwise, it seems to be going really well here. How are you feeling?

Regina stopped and a quiet smile graced her lips. "I'm feeling like Henry and I could be really good for each other."

"And not just as Mario Kart competitors?" Emma joked. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Emma, if you could not tell him about the party, I would appreciate it. I think a surprise would be really fun. You'll be there, right? Unless of course you have something else to do. Perhaps some business or something. I shouldn't have presumed you'd be free. But will you be?" At Regina's hopeful glance, Emma ignored the surprise that she felt at the invitation and went with her gut reaction.

"For sure, I'd love to. I mean if you're making a cake, I doubt I could miss it," she laughed, "And yes, Regina, the secret is safe with me. If you need any help preparing for it, just let me know. It's the least I could do considering I'm getting this awesome breakfast today."

Regina nodded and excused herself to get Henry.

They sat to eat their breakfast, and all three of them found themselves happy to have found some comfort with unexpected company. Regina looked from the hazel eyes of Henry, which seemed to finally have some light returning, to the emerald eyes of Emma, as she laughed about a Mario Kart challenge Henry had propositioned to her. He had quickly cleared his plate and went to get up, but remembered Regina's rule that he had to sit at the table until everyone was done. She looked to him, having observed the correction in behavior and continued eating as Emma started asking him about school and his teacher. Regina listened for any information that would help her with planning the party. All of the parties her mother had thrown on her behalf had been filled with stuffy adults and food she couldn't pronounce the name of, and company she didn't care to keep. Henry's party was going to be perfect for him. She would see to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hope everyone is good! So apparently "as soon as I possibly can" meant less than 12 hours. Here's the next chapter!**

Emma Swan had decided that Tuesdays sucked. What were they good for? The end of the week was too far away and it held none of the possibility of Monday. Emma's stomach grumbled as she pushed through the incomplete documents Mr. Brooks had left and she absentmindedly remembered that besides her coffee, she had not yet eaten today. She was probably just hungry, it's not like she actually resented Tuesdays for existing.

Every breakfast since the previous weekend had paled in comparison. She thought about walking up to Granny's to get some lunch and considered if she even had any food in her fridge. The basement apartment was dark and small, but little by little, it was becoming hers. Emma flipped through more paperwork, scowling at the stack when her phone lit up and buzzed on the makeshift desk she had created in her small Storybrooke apartment. She picked it up, feeling it's familiar weight in her hand, and unlocked it to reveal a text from a number she didn't recognize. She read,

_Hello, Emma. This is Regina. You told me to use your number if I needed to. Well this isn't exactly urgent, but my afternoon seems to have cleared up, so I wanted to do some shopping for Henry's party. Since we both are just getting to know him, would you care to join me and assist me? I understand if you're busy. Let me know._

Emma laughed to herself while reading, thinking about how formal Regina seemed to text. It was as though she was standing right there, speaking. She ignored the flitter in her stomach and responded,

_Hey Regina, I can get away early today. Want to meet at the store?_

_Where is the store?_

And 5 seconds later,

_Where should we meet?_

Regina laughed at the 3 successive texts and realized she had been holding her breath waiting for a response. She looked up apologetically when a few faces scowled at her, and she quickly turned the sound down, forgetting it had even been on. She didn't text people often, but she wondered if that was simply because she didn't really have anyone to text. The only person she might have texted would have been Katherine but she saw her at work every day. They worked in the mayor's office, but in a usually sleepy town like Storybrooke, and assistants like Regina and Katherine, she wondered what the portly old man actually did in that huge office of his. She only had the phone in the first place so that the school could reach her at any time. She waited a minute so not to appear too eager, and responded,

_We can meet in front of Granny's in 15 minutes?_

Regina figured that if Emma knew nothing else of the town, she'd know where the diner was, it was kind of a beacon in the center and its red neon sign assisted with that. Her phone went off with a more quiet ding.

_For sure, see you soon_

Emma packed up her things and made her way to the diner. She slid on her sunglasses as the comfortably soft lighting of her apartment transitioned into the glaring sunlight. She walked the short walk to Granny's, enjoying the crunch of leaves under her boots. She stood in front and felt slightly awkward just standing there as people entered through the door and the cheery bell chimed. Some teenagers on their lunch breaks were eating cheeseburgers and barely chewing while laughing about something that had happened in second period. She tried not to think about how good a burger would taste and brushed a long blonde lock out of her eyes. The turn of her head while fighting with her hair brought her eyes to the figure of Regina walking down the street. _How is it that I'm fighting with this mane and she looks like she just walked off a photo-shoot?_ Emma thought. _It's barely fair._

Regina took in the sight of Emma in the distance as her heels clicked on the pavement. Her blonde hair would not stay in place, despite Emma's efforts. She saw Emma struggle and watched helplessly as one of her locks entangled itself in her sunglasses. As she made her way to her, Regina forgot herself as she stood directly in front of her and used her own hand to brush Emma's hair back and release the entangled bunch before it got any more tangled. Their hands joined in the effort and Emma cursed the situation all together, one, because Regina's proximity was entirely too close for rational thought, and two, because she was entirely at Regina's mercy and she felt utterly powerless. They stood in the moment a few moments longer than necessary.

Somehow, Emma found her voice. "It's really windy today…" Her voice trailed off and Regina was smiling again, the crease in her forehead from focusing was gone. She cleared her throat.

"Should we go inside? Prevent you from any more hair emergencies? I don't know about you but I could eat some lunch."

Emma nodded and entered through the door Regina had held open and Regina could still feel the silk of Emma's hair on her fingertips.

They sat at a booth and both ignored the questioning looks from other patrons. Ruby was quickly at their table and brought by menus, not that either woman needed one. Regina had lived in Storybrooke long enough to know what was on the menu, and Emma had skipped cooking long enough over the past few weeks to also know what was on the menu.

"So," Emma broke the silence, "Busy morning?" Emma knew that Regina worked for the mayor, but hadn't actually had a chance to talk about it with her.

"Not bad. Nothing that can't be completed tomorrow anyways," Regina said.

"So how'd you end up in the mayor's office?" Emma asked. They were stalled by ordering their lunch but their conversation picked up again.

"Well, I did political science in University. I had dreams of being the first female president at one time…Well my mother had that dream for me. I always found politics interesting, thankfully. When my mother passed away, I returned to Storybrooke and I was given her estate. I had intended on selling the property and returning to the city, but I soon realized that the only thing I didn't like about Storybrooke was no longer an issue." Regina realized just how much she had shared and expected Emma to look horrified at the revelation. Somehow though, she didn't.

"So you moved home and got to stay? And got a job working for the mayor?"

Regina nodded.

"So…were you…alone when you came back?" Emma asked hesitantly. This might have been crossing a line, but she was too curious and they talked too comfortably for her not to go there.

"Technically, yes," Regina responded. "My mother had ideas of who she wanted me to be with…I had my own ideas. But at that time, yes I was alone. But enough about that, that is conversation for another day. What about you, Emma? What's your story?" Emma sensed a very neatly wrapped up, closed-door-in-her-face answer on that topic and decided to file it away for later.

"I got in to social work because I was in the foster system growing up. I figured, I can make more of a change from the inside than if I tried to avoid my past for the rest of my life. It's there, it's a part of me, and I want to do everything I can for kids like Henry, and kids like me. It wasn't great for me, but it can be for kids if people in my position actually care."

She said it so simply that Regina almost choked on the salad she was currently chewing. She had a feeling Emma had experience with foster children before working with Henry, but she didn't imagine she had actually been a foster child herself. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her work was appealing; she was so passionate about it. Regina could tell she truly did care.

"And you were able to move your life and move to Storybrooke?" Regina asked. She was too intrigued.

"Yes well, I was able to delegate some of my cases to other workers because of a special request. I think Henry needs me…needs us right now. He seems to be doing well though?"

"As far as I know yes, as I said the one boy Bryce and he have seemed to have become fast friends, and the other day he mentioned an Anna, who he also seems to be getting along with."

"That's so awesome."

"So…are there any special people waiting for you back home?" Regina knew she probably shouldn't ask considering she had shut down the same question, but Emma answered before she could really curse herself for asking it without thinking.

"At the moment, no. Being single made it really easy to pick up and go. Something I learned pretty young."

The conversation settled as they finished their lunch. They found their way back into simple topics, nothing delving too deep, and they went back outside to begin their party shopping.

* * *

"Now, I know the file said Henry likes blue, but is it blue overkill if all of the party decorations are also blue?" Regina asked Emma as they stood in the aisle at the dollar store. Regina had wanted to go to the party store but Emma insisted that she could get way more for her money if she went there.

"I'd say, use blue as an accent, and keep it simple. Chances are, he'll be so overwhelmed, he's not going to notice the 3 shades of blue streamers and balloons. Or, yes, it will be blue overkill and he'll think he's in some kind of all-blue fantasy-world and you'll be dealing with blue-world nightmares for the next 6 months." Emma responded, deadpanned.

Regina laughed, but sighed and decided Emma didn't care about the streamers as much as she did. She weighed the initial answer, pre-sarcasm, and decided Emma had a point. Just as they were checking out, Regina's phone began to ring.

"Hello, Miss Mills?"

"This is she, to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Mrs. Johnson, from Storybrooke Elementary. It seems Henry has been involved in an altercation." The secretary spoke formally and professionally, as though she and Regina had not been in the same English class four years in a row back in high school. Even though Mrs. Johnson's boyfriend had developed a crush on Regina, nothing had ever happened and when they broke up, she took no time in moving on to Mike Johnson, the man to whom she was now married. For some reason, she seemed to still hold a grudge.

"Is he alright? Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Johnston ignored the questions and continued, "We need you to come to the office. And since he is a ward of the state, we'll be calling Miss….Swan as well."

"Well she's here with me now, we'll be right there."

From the look on Regina's face, the speed at which she had hung up her phone, and the half of the conversation she had heard, Emma knew it was time to go.

"Okay, I'm going to run and get my car. I will sprint, and I'll come and pick you up right here. If he's in the office, nothing else is going to happen. We can take ten minutes. You buy the stuff and I'll be right back, okay?" Emma asked quickly. She knew that telling Regina to stay calm would be even worse. "Regina! Buy the stuff. Remember, if he had gotten really hurt or something, we'd be going to the hospital. If they want us at the school it's going to be okay." With that, Emma ran out the door.

Regina was thankful that Emma was with her, considering her first instinct had been to run out the door of the little store and sprint to the elementary school in her pencil skirt and impractical heels. As she checked out the so carefully chosen items, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Henry. The moment she turned to leave the store, absentmindedly thanking the employee, she wasn't surprised to see Emma's barely safe-looking car waiting for her with Emma panting in the front seat. She noticed the popped trunk and deposited her bags there, while rushing to get into the front seat.

"I ate too much at lunch, or I would have been faster," Emma apologized. Regina appreciated how quickly Emma drove to the school, and the two women got out and ran in the front door.

When Henry looked up at the sudden rush of colour and movement through the front door at his spot on the bench by the office, Regina gasped and Emma swore under her breath at what they saw before them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hey, look at that, two chapters in one day! I need days off more often! Hope you enjoy this one. Thanks again for the reviews and follows and favs. **

Henry sat on the bench at the principal's office and wondered how the last hour had managed to play out in such an awful way. He was for sure being sent out of Storybrooke, which sucked. _I finally found a place that is good and they're going to send me away for sure. Emma and Regina won't put up with this. Great job Henry, great job. _

He was pulled from his sadness when he looked up to see Emma and Regina practically running through the front doors of the school. _I'm in so much trouble, they even called Emma already. She's probably taking me from school straight to somewhere else. _

His train of thought was again stopped when Regina ran to him, and business suit and all, knelt down on the dirty school floor, grabbed his hands, and looked at him so closely, so intensely, he thought she would look right through him.

"Henry, who did this to you?" Regina thought her heart might stop when she walked into the school and saw dried blood down the front of one of the golf shirts she and Henry had chosen together one of his first days in Storybrooke, when they'd gotten him some clothes that fit his changing frame.

He looked to the tiles on the floor, that despite his staring, hadn't changed in the last 18 minutes and he couldn't hold in a tear that Regina caught from her intense staring.

"Parents of Henry White?" The principal peeked his head from his office, and seeing Regina and Emma standing bewildered, exited and shook their hands. Regina was not surprised to see Mike Johnson standing in front of her. At another time she may have laughed at the fact that this pleasant administrator was married to the grudge-holding secretary who had called, but for now, her focus was on Henry. "Why don't we enter my office? Regina, you've been holding out on this town. I didn't realize you had a…partner. Emma you said your name was?"

The woman looked at each other, and Emma laughed, the only thing she could do, as Regina stood shocked. She dusted the non-existent dust from her jacket and spoke sharply.

"Mr. Johnson, while I'm sure Miss Swan and I are equally flattered, I hate to break it to you that we are in fact, not _together._ I mean we came here together yes, but we're not together, like that…"

Emma had never been more fascinated with the wood grain of a desk in her entire life.

"Oh, my mistake," Mike corrected quickly. "Please, sit. And you know you can call me Mike, Regina."

Emma took a chair, barely remembering that she was one of the adults in this scenario but Regina stayed standing.

"I would like to know, _Mr. Johnson_, why Henry's shirt is covered in blood, and I will not sit until you explain to me why whoever caused that blood to be there is not the one called to the office."

Emma was immediately happy that she was not the one receiving the stare Regina was giving. She decided to stay quiet.

"Because, Regina, Henry won't tell us who did it."

That shut Regina up. Emma stood with that and lightly pushed Regina down into the chair beside her own. Seeing she was ready to listen, Mike continued.

"What we know is that Henry confronted someone in the 8th grade, that child threw the punch, Henry went down, and the other boy threatened the kids in the playground that if they said who did it, he'd do the same to them."

Emma just shook her head and Regina looked to him.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" She asked.

"The teachers and I have an idea, yeah. But we don't know why Henry confronted him in the first place. That said, any confrontation needs to be disciplined. Because he's new and I have no way of knowing whether he hit back or tried to hit first, I'm kind of at a loss in terms of my disciplining Henry. I'm hoping that one of you can get the full story. What do you think?" Regina was trying to make sense of what she heard, and Emma knew she liked this principal. She couldn't help but think he seemed like the kind of guy who would have laughed at the dementor picture.

"Emma, I think you should talk to Henry," Regina said, pulling Emma from her thoughts. "I think he'll tell you what happened. I don't know that he wants to tell me, not yet anyway. The two of you have a different connection. I think you should talk to him."

Emma knew how badly Regina wanted to hold onto Henry and never let go, and so she knew how difficult it must have been for her to give Emma this. She nodded and got up. At their questioning looks, Emma responded,

"We're going for a walk. He's not going to tell me anything here." She got up, but turned back to Regina and grabbed her hands similar to how she had in the kitchen. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Regina. But this can be one of the realities of having a foster kid, it can be really hard."

"Yes, I know. Go, before he thinks we're plotting something against him." Regina gave a small smile, but Emma could see the pain in her eyes. She just wanted Henry to get helped.

Emma left the office and found Henry still sitting on the bench, now sitting with his head cradled in his hands.

"Henry, let's go."

He saw Emma exit the office, and seeing no sign of Regina, looked at her with regret and shame in his eyes, no longer trying to hide it. When they walked out the front door, he waited for her to unlock the passenger's side door. Emma had started walking and turned back to him saying,

"Let's go for a walk, alright?"

"We're not…we're not leaving?" Emma felt a lump in her throat at the hopefulness in his eyes but pushed it away. This was part of her job, she had to remember that.

"Not yet, kid. Just walk with me?"

They started walking and soon their strides matched up.

"One time, in my third foster home, I got into a fist fight."

Henry looked at Emma. This had not been the conversation he was expecting. He decided to just listen for now.

"One of the older kids was picking on a new, little kid. And the little kid, Robbie, had become attached to me pretty quickly. It was his first foster home and he really hadn't seen much kindness, maybe ever, in his whole life. He was like my little brother. And I cared about him a lot. So one day when the big kid was really, really teasing Robbie, I went up to him and punched him. Just punched him right in the face. I couldn't stand to watch him picking on him any more. I learned pretty quickly after that to not throw the first punch.

I see a lot of myself in you Henry, and I know you're strong. But I think you're stronger than I was, because there was no one else sitting at that office with blood on their shirt, just you. So I have a feeling I know how you got that bloody nose today, but I'm wondering if maybe you'll tell me?"

Henry had been kicking a rock every few steps while listening to Emma, and weighed his options; tell her and have to leave, don't tell her and have to leave. Both sucked. So he decided to tell her.

"Well I have this friend Anna in my class. At recess she was playing outside and her little sister was trying to play with her. This older kid from grade 8 came up to them, and starting pulling on their hair and pushing them around and calling them names. I wasn't gonna do anything, I swear, I was gonna stay out of trouble. But he pushed Anna hard, and she fell down," he stopped and looked up at Emma whose calm demeanor was listening patiently and who motioned that they sit down on the curb. "So when he pushed her I went over to him and told him to go find something better to do, and to leave them alone. And so he turned on me."

"And he threw the first punch." Emma finished.

"The only punch. He got me right on the nose and it started bleeding and he threatened everyone and said he'd make me bleed even more if I told. I just wanted him to stop picking on Anna, that's all" Henry cried into Emma's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around her.

"And you don't want to tell me who he is?" She asked lightly.

"No, I don't want him to hurt anyone else." Emma had a brief moment where she wondered how many other times Henry getting in trouble had been moments like this. _How many of his moves could have been prevented?_

Now that she knew the truth, she figured it was time to get him back to the school so the principal and Regina could figure out what they wanted to do. They stood up and walked back, and Emma was surprised to see Regina leaning on her car, outside of the school.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"We're going home." Regina said simply.

"But… aren't I in trouble?" Henry asked quietly.

"No, Henry." Regina said, surprised. "When I discussed with Mr. Johnson the fact that he was blaming the victim, and no other students were at the office with blood coming from their faces, and that it took a stronger young man to sit and wait for his punishment when he is innocent, than the one who refuses to present himself, who did_ that_ to you, he agreed that he didn't have the whole story and had no reason to keep you at the office."

Henry couldn't even stop his mouth from dropping open, and Emma couldn't help but think that Regina was most certainly a badass.

"But, you don't know if I hurt anyone…" he started.

"I don't need to know the story, Henry. I know you…or at least, I'm starting to. And the you I know didn't make anyone bleed today, and probably didn't deserve the hit that you took. Now, it's unfortunate that you bled on your shirt, and now that it's dry, we may not be able to get it out. However, let's just go home, I'll make us some dinner, and maybe Emma will finally try to beat you on Mario Kart?"

Henry could not believe the turn of events that had unfolded. Regina didn't even know the story but she believed he was innocent. And Emma knew the story, but wasn't making him go.

"Emma, you'll be joining us for dinner?" Regina asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat of Emma's car. Emma was pretty sure that she didn't have a choice with the roll Regina was currently on. She decided she'd hold on for the ride.

"For sure, thanks."

Emma drove them to Mifflin Street, and as they entered, Regina went into the kitchen to decide what to make. Emma and Henry, wearing twin expressions, waited for direction in the doorway.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Regina asked.

"Henry, I think it's your choice." Emma suggested.

"Uh…," he hesitated, "could we maybe have Spaghetti?"

"I like the way you think, young man." Regina took out the ingredients she needed for her sauce and the pasta she would be making, while pouring herself some wine. "Now, before you two get into the games, Henry, please change that shirt and put the bloody one in the laundry room. Wine, Emma?" Henry was running up the stairs and Emma still stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Emma had been staring, she knew it. She couldn't help it. Everything Regina had done in the last day had shown her not only was she an amazing woman, she was going to be an amazing mother to Henry. Regina had asked her something…_what was it?_ Emma moved into Regina's space and when she was staring at her with wine in one hand and a glass in the other, Emma couldn't help but take her opportunity and bring the brunette into an embrace. At another time, Emma would have marveled in the way their bodies fit together, like Regina currently was through the shock, but Emma held on tightly and quietly said,

"Thank you for not giving up on him. Thank you for believing in him. And thank you for today. You were amazing…you are amazing."

Regina awkwardly put the wine glass and bottle down, and returned the embrace. She did not consider herself a hugger, by any means, but knowing how Emma felt in her arms, she wasn't quite ready to let her go. Regina didn't know what to say, _had Emma just called me amazing…twice? _she asked she simply hugged her in silence. How could Emma not see how amazing _she_ was. She could tell by the looks on their faces when they walked back that Emma, in 5 minutes, had gotten the information everyone at the school had been waiting for for 30.

Emma pulled back, tears that had yet to fall sitting in her eyes, and her cheeks flushed from the realization of the very clear boundary she had totally just ignored by entering Regina's personal space and taking a few too many moments in her arms. Regina could feel the stare of a younger Emma, a once broken Emma looking at her, and she couldn't stop herself. Regina felt like she was watching from above, like she was out of her own body. And then she was back in the moment, and there was only Emma. Her hands went to Emma's face, and she leaned forward, and slightly down because of the heels she hadn't taken off yet, and just barely touched her lips to Emma's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Words cannot express my gratitude for the follows, favs and awesome reviews I've received. Thank you so much! Here's Ch. 8! It's a bit longer, I just couldn't stop this time.**

* * *

_Her hands went to Emma's face, and she leaned forward, and slightly down because of the heels she hadn't taken off yet, and just barely touched her lips to Emma's._

_Time has frozen, or at least slowed down significantly_, Emma thought. _Is this actually happening? _At the contact of Regina's mouth against hers, she felt her heart rate pick up and for a moment, the contact they created was all there was. She was in some kind of dream, and neither woman was sure who made the next move, perhaps they made it together, both innately reaching for more, for all they could receive.

Regina hesitated for only a moment, when Emma stood shocked. And then Regina marveled at the change she felt in Emma, the response. Regina felt Emma's arms move around her waist and pull her closer, not forcing, but guiding. Regina took the action as an approval and blindly reached for counter space, anything, to put the wine and glass she was still holding down. When she finally got rid of them, her hands went to Emma's face, and then to the golden locks that so often caught her attention. It was still like silk between her fingers.

At the sound of Henry's footsteps coming down the stairs, Regina regretfully pulled away, but with Emma still in such close proximity, their foreheads touched and Regina finally opened her eyes and brought them to Emma's. They looked at each other, a variety of emotions across both of their faces, chests lifting from the breathing neither one could really slow down. Suddenly Regina felt incredibly awkward.

_I basically just forced myself on her, I don't even know if she likes women. _As per usual, Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Emma who clearly wasn't thinking coherently yet, when all she said was, "Whoa…".

At the smile that started to break through Emma's reserve, Regina could tell Emma had felt whatever she had just felt too. And then, Henry entered the kitchen and both women pushed apart at lightning speed. Thankfully, Henry had only been half paying attention and didn't notice Emma staring at the floor or the growing red across Regina's cheeks.

"Ready to play Mario Kart, Emma?" He asked, finally looking up.

_Get your head out of the clouds, Swan, _Emma told herself. "For sure, let's go!" Emma silently prayed for an ice cold shower and a pint of beer, but since neither were available, she made her way out of the kitchen, but not without a glance at Regina and an absentminded touch at her still-tingling lips. She observed that Regina's colouring seemed to be returning to normal, but Emma could tell her breathing had yet to completely calm down. _We should talk about that. We really should, _she thought. _But, fuck…I want to do it again. _

As Emma and Henry left the kitchen, Regina promptly grabbed the wine bottle she had set down, poured a full glass, chugged it, and rubbed the cold glass of the bottle against her still hot chest. _That shouldn't have happened, _she thought, _completely inappropriate, and yet completely irresistible. Damn it. _

Regina got to the absentminded task of making dinner, the chopping, dicing, and preparing thoughtless work, which allowed her a lot of time to think about what had just occurred. When she poured herself another glass of wine, this time to enjoy slowly, she remembered that Emma had not actually said if she wanted any. Or if she had, Regina couldn't remember. She had become a little preoccupied. With the burners on low, and most of the prep work finished, Regina took an empty glass and the half-full bottle with her as she walked into the living room where she could hear enthusiastic cries of simultaneous glee and horror from both parties.

Rather than interrupt mid-race, Regina watched from the doorway. She loved the way Henry tried to sit still but as he got excited he would jump up off the couch, and then return to sitting when he needed to focus again. Emma on the other hand, she observed, sat back against the cushions and appeared to easily be holding first place with a relaxed look on her face. Regina rolled her eyes in jest; _Of course she's practically a professional_, she thought. _Why am I not surprised? _

She found herself staring at the picture the two of them created, and how she must appear in the doorway. They almost looked like a family. Or at least, more like any family Regina had ever been a part of, except for maybe when her father was alive, though all she had of that relationship were photographed memories. She wondered if the three of them looked as happy as she did in the photographs of her family before she lost her father. She could easily see that Emma and Henry were becoming increasingly comfortable in each other's company. And if the little scene in the kitchen was any depiction, she and Emma were also becoming comfortable with each other. _Ugh, the way her arms felt when she pulled me closer…and she didn't grope or anything…it was like all she needed to do was kiss me…it's true all she-_

"Regina?..._Regina?_" Henry called to her from the living room, the 2nd place glaring at him accusingly from the television. She snapped out of it to hear his question. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Just about," she responded. She glanced at Emma, who was looking at her with a smile in her eyes that seemed to say, _yeah, I went back there too. _"I was just going to get us some drinks. Henry would you mind setting the table?"

* * *

They sat for dinner and Regina laughed at Henry, who barely chewed while simultaneously saying how much he was enjoying the food. Regina smiled, but scolded him for eating so impolitely, and spun pasta neatly around her fork. She and Emma had been avoiding eye-contact, but Regina knew from the way they both were engaging Henry in conversation, they both needed to process what had happened, and she was fine with that. Maybe Emma would decide she didn't want anything like that to happen again. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed it, or wasn't really into women and that was why she had been avoiding it.

This inner commentary, and all of the options she could think of, stayed with Regina all through the rest of dinner, and while Emma and Henry did the dishes. She made coffee, and hot chocolate for Henry. After he went upstairs to his room, and she and Emma had returned to their professional relationship which involved discussing the party and when Emma should arrive, Emma left and Regina made her way back into her living room where she sank down onto the couch. _This is why I've spent so much time alone, I don't do well with…these situations. _The muffled beep of her phone from within her purse made Regina get up and stop her wallowing. _What did I forget to do at work? It can't be that pressing-_

She was surprised to see a text from Emma.

_So…I know we need to talk and be responsible and do all the adult things that go along with what happened between us before dinner…but before we do that I think you should know…that was fucking amazing. Goodnight, Regina, sleep well. I'll see you at the party._

She smiled and found herself responding within the minute.

_I'll forgive the profanity for now because I must agree. Goodnight, Emma. See you then._

* * *

Emma had gladly taken Henry on the crisp October morning of the party, and with her gift hidden in the glove box, had needed to find things to preoccupy him with while Regina prepared the house and the guests arrived. Emma wasn't surprised at the amount of planning Regina had put into this, and was happy for it. She was sure that had the party been her job, it wouldn't have been nearly as well executed. Since Regina had forbidden locations where Henry would recognize that people were missing, she and Henry had gone to the dog park, and the batting cages, and the pound.

It was 11:58 and they were supposed to be back at the house at 12, so Emma sent a quick text, in the code Regina had dictated, _in case Henry sees one of our phones!, _and they made their way up the walkway. Though Emma knew she really wanted to talk to Regina and everything since the kiss had been friendly, but formal, she also knew that the conversation could wait. Today was Henry's day. He was talking about how in his third house there had been a dog when he opened the door to a huge gathering of what appeared to be nearly everyone from town, capitalized by the entire group yelling "Surprise!" Emma noted Granny and Ruby smiling at him, Bryce with his family, even the Johnsons and Miss Blanchard from school.

Emma was certain she had never seen such a clear depiction of confusion turned to joy so quickly. She was overjoyed at the welcoming he had received in this town, and she knew that Regina was a huge part of that. And with that, she knew that his influence on her was contributing to the town's acceptance of the quiet woman who lived alone in her huge mansion. Emma could see that the two of them were changing each other for the better, and though they were still starting out, Emma felt a single tear fall at the joyful expression Henry was carrying while shaking everyone's hands. She looked up from Henry and noticed that her eyes met Regina's also watering eyes. _Somehow, we always end up doing this. Looking at one another and only seeing one another in a room of so many other people. _Emma smiled at her and knew she needed no words, because in this moment, none of the tension from the kiss mattered.

The festivities from the party saw them into the evening, and when eventually all of the guests had left after Regina's insistence that she didn't need help cleaning, Regina had begun to gather the many glasses, plates, and garbage left from the party. Her stomach felt heavy from the various party foods and chocolate cake (naturally) that she had made for him. _Days like today are what make this house feel like a home, _she thought.

As she gathered, she noticed that Henry had grabbed a garbage bag and was collecting anything that he could to assist in the cleaning, and Emma, who had ignored Regina's insisting, was also helping. She remembered that Henry had yet to go upstairs, and as such, had yet to receive her gift to him for his twelfth birthday.

"Henry, I think you need to put that garbage bag down." She had used her best stern voice.

He looked at her inquisitively. "It will be done faster if I help out," he said.

"You haven't opened _all_ of your gifts yet." She said. She watched the shock come across his face.

"…But you did this whole party. I don't need any more gifts. Honestly I don't." She could tell he was being genuine, which broke her heart a tiny bit. How many twelve year old boys said _oh hey, don't worry about it_ when offered more? _Ones like Henry, _she thought.

She walked to him and got to his level, which she noted, would soon be at her own level if she wasn't wearing heels.

"This is something I want to give you, and the best response you could give me is a thank you, okay? Please, please come upstairs and see it." With her urging, he went upstairs with her and Emma followed, too curious to wait downstairs.

"Oh!" Emma said, "My gift is in the car. I almost forgot it completely. Let me go get it, okay, kid? I'll give you and Regina a moment." As she sprinted back down the stairs, Regina told Henry to enter his room. He walked in and was completely taken aback.

Before him was an art set in tiers arranged on his desk so he could see everything. It had paints, pencils, canvases, and even a digital pen for technological editing or drawing straight onto a computer (or at least that was what he thought it was for). He had never fathomed anything like this could even exist, never mind be something taking up the entire desk. Regina's speaking brought him back.

"I have a confession to make, Henry. I know you are an artist. I saw some of your work. But I think you should have the proper tools and I think you will be able to do some amazing things. I'm not entirely sure, but I see the way you look at the world, Henry, and I think art makes you happy. And what I want more than anything is for you to be happy. What do you think?"

He finally walked up to some of the tools, and touched them, feeling them beneath his hands. These supplies were opportunities in his fingertips; he could create anything. It was kind of scary. He turned to look at Regina.

"It's too much…it's amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much." he looked like he needed to sit down, so Regina decided to get the rest out as quickly as she could.

"There's one more thing." She pulled the wrapped gift that Henry hadn't noticed among the art supplies and waved him towards her to sit beside her on the edge of his bed. "Open it!" This was the gift she felt most nervous about.

Henry opened it and what he saw before him was a thick leather bound book. He started to flip through it, but was confused when he saw words and almost blank pages. He looked at Regina silently asking _now what?_

"Henry, one of my favourite things to read growing up was fairy tales. I had one book in particular that I loved. The only problem with it was that it didn't have any pictures. So I took the text from that book," she gestured to the blank pages as Henry started to realize what was going on, "and put them into something new. Henry, you don't have to, but I'm hoping you'll fill these pages with all of the characters you can dream up. I hope you read these stories and are as inspired by them as I was, especially since you have much more artistic talent than I ever did."

Henry looked to Regina and gently flipped through the book and knew that this was not a project he would take lightly. He vowed to cherish and protect this gift with everything he had, it was the best birthday gift he had ever received.

Noticing Emma in the doorway, Regina stood up and invited her in to the room. She held out a flimsy bag with a card. He stroked the leather bound book of fairy tales and set it back on his desk to open Emma's gift.

Inside it was a classic sketch book filled with blank, thick, unlined pages and a charcoal pencil. He looked at the card, which had a funny poem that made him laugh, and the inscription,

_Happy 12__th__ Birthday, Henry!_

_You're still awful at Mario Kart._

_-Emma_

He smirked at that, and Regina couldn't help but think of how it reminded her of another familiar person's smirk. Then, he was surprised again.

Taped to the bottom of the card was a voucher for the AGOS; the Art Gallery of Storybrooke, which was good for 6 Sessions of _Introduction to Drawing, Saturdays 10am._

"It's important for you to meet some more people around town. Regina and I know you are interested in drawing, so I figured, why not get a little bit of professional help? If you hate it, we can see about refunding them, but all you need is that sketchbook and pencil for this class. There's a bunch, and a lot of ages in there too, the instructor said. They teach you a bunch of techniques." Emma sincerely hoped he liked it.

The women looked at him and neither expected to see tears in his eyes.

"Emma…Regina… this is the best birthday I've ever had. I won't let you down, and thank you."

Regina wanted nothing more than to embrace him, but she remembered again that she needed to let Henry initiate that kind of contact. She decided she could let him start experimenting with his new things and forbade him from coming to help her clean up. Once again, Emma was more stubborn than she, and so, Regina had assistance cleaning.

"That art set you got him is really beautiful, Regina. I can't wait to see what he does with it." Emma started.

"Well now, he'll know what to do with it, thanks to your gift. Really, Emma, that was a great idea. I'm almost disappointed I didn't think of it myself." She smiled.

They got into a groove of productive cleaning and neither felt the need to break the comfort by talking about the one thing they didn't want to talk about.

Emma was finding it increasingly difficult to not look at Regina's legs in the dress and heels she was still wearing, and was intently focused on cutlery she was carrying when her avoidance of Regina had her walking straight into something…Regina. _Fuck._

"Sorry! Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Neither woman moved from their now close proximity, the proximity they both had been avoiding for days, that reminded them so much of before.

"No, it was my fault, I was distracted," Regina said.

"Regina- I know-… I feel like…"

"You have a way with words, Miss Swan." Regina teased. Emma put down the variety of items she had been struggling to carry and looked directly into the brown eyes that had the simultaneous ability to calm her and make her heart race.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss Regina. I don't know what it meant, but I know how it made me feel." _There, I said it, _Emma thought…_now what?_

"It seems we feel the same way, Emma. To be honest with you it's been just about all I've thought of for days. I want to be honest with you though," Regina started.

_And here comes the end, _Emma thought, _it always starts this way._

"As much as I enjoyed it, and trust me, I really did, I don't want to jeopardize my growing relationship with Henry, or your growing relationship with him."

"I know exactly what you mean." Emma said quickly. _I just need to get out of here as soon as possible, keep this quick, __(almost) __painless, and professional._

"The thing is Emma, I've been thinking a lot. And I don't necessarily see why we can't get to know each other better, as long as we maintain that our relationships with Henry are separate from…this one. We're both mature, consenting adults. As far as I know we're both single. Maybe we'll go out on a date and find that really, we're better suited as friends."

Emma laughed at that internally. She'd been attracted to Regina from the first moment and the more she learned about her the more she liked. But she kept listening.

"I don't know, Emma, and you can feel free to say you hate the idea. I just know I'm the type of person that might find myself wondering 'what if' if I don't pursue this and if I don't at least attempt to pursue…you."

Emma smiled as she looked down and could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth. It could be simple, it didn't have to be complicated.

"Regina Mills, will you go out with me?"

Regina smiled. "We live in a small town, dear. Unless we want Granny planning our wedding, we should probably stay in."

Emma felt light, and happier than she had in a long time, and so she countered back to Regina, "Regina Mills, will you stay in with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to change the rating, just in case! Haha. Goodness, I apologize for the delay, I had to work and wasn't exactly sure how to go about this chapter. I'm pretty proud of it though and it's the longest yet! Thank you so much for the favs and follows and please keep reviewing, I love the reviews, they fuel me! Enjoy!**

One week after the suggested date, Emma and Regina had finally found a time when their schedules lined up. With Henry at a sleepover, Emma knew Regina might be nervous and thinking about him, but she hoped this would give them an opportunity to talk to each other simply as women, rather than associates, moving them past the formal professionalism of their relationship with Henry.

Emma had obtained her recipe for a white-wine braised chicken online and had practiced making it twice already this week (Not that she was about to admit that to Regina). She knew that personally, she hadn't been on a date in a very…very long time and wondered if the situation was the same for Regina. Regardless, she didn't want to screw it up.

Emma set her chicken in the oven, saying a silent prayer, and made her way to the washroom to double check her appearance. Not only was Regina a great cook, but she always looked fucking amazing while doing it. So, the red and fitted dress Emma had chosen seemed like a solid effort, if she did say so herself.

Emma had never cooked for someone on a date… most nights, her cooking for herself wasn't even passable. But for Regina, Emma was determined to try. She recalled their conversation when she offered to cook, and Regina's hesitant, "alright" as though she knew Emma was practically doomed to fail. Emma decided, if for no other reason that to preserve her pride, she would put an acceptable meal on the plate.

The butterflies that had been swirling for the entire week made themselves especially present when she heard a short but prominent knock on her door. As Emma walked, and forced her feet to move in the seldom worn heels, she thought about the fact that this was actually happening, and ignored the slight ache in the small of her back from the cleaning she had done throughout the morning.

She opened the door, and decided she would never get used to seeing this woman's face after not seeing her. The first moment always made her smile and marvel at the fact that she was always the picture of put-together. And today, Emma decided, she was so much more than put-together. The emerald dress she had worn covered her chest and cut off just above her knees. It really wasn't revealing anything Emma hadn't seen, and yet, Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Hi," Emma sighed, ignoring the butterflies that were now actively fluttering with no mind to the fact that she needed to be a functioning, speaking, responding adult.

The next move happened quickly, and as Regina entered the apartment, their lips touched in a purely innocent kiss of greeting. Regina tried to ignore how routine and easy it felt to greet Emma this way, and was doing her best to remember what people are supposed to talk about on dates. She was having considerable difficulty considering what Emma was wearing.

She had only ever seen the blonde in her leather jacket and either jeans or dress pants. She was not prepared for what the body hugging, scooped-neck, fire engine red dress was doing to her palms and her ability to speak. Regina, knowing herself as a confident, capable woman, found herself utterly speechless.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Emma said, suddenly hyper-aware of her tiny, homey apartment as compared to the glamour of the mansion. She willed herself not to be self-conscious. Though it was small, Emma had made it her home, and though it wasn't a mansion, it was _her_ space.

Regina noticed nothing but how immaculately clean the apartment seemed to be and wondered how long Emma must have spent cleaning it. She also noticed the light scent of garlic in the air and was impressed and flattered with how much work Emma had put into this evening. Though Regina wouldn't admit it, she had tried on 6 different combinations before she chose this dress. Based on Emma's choice or attire, and also the look on her face when she opened the door, she knew it was a good choice. _And she hasn't even seen the back yet, _Regina thought.

Emma retrieved wine glasses she had set aside for the occasion and invited Regina to sit in her living room, which was really just a few steps from the corner kitchen, but Regina nodded and sat on the couch. Emma enjoyed how, even sitting on a couch, her posture was somehow impeccable. This also gave Emma a chance to notice the back of Regina's dress and she just barely kept herself from audibly exhaling, and instead, took a large gulp of wine. The dress hung low on the woman's back and the line of her spine on perfectly olive skin made it hard for Emma to focus. Coming around the couch she was able to look at Regina again.

"So…Emma, you have a lovely home," Regina started. God, this was kind of awkward. Things had always gone so smoothly before. Was agreeing to this date a mistake? Was Henry okay? Should she be home in case he needs her?

"Thank you." Emma looked at her and knew that there were way too many nerves for her to carry on a conversation, so she moved herself closer to Regina and placed a hand on her arm. The touch calmed her, and she continued; "So. I don't know about you but it's been a long time since I've been on a date and I really want this to go well. I'm a bit nervous though, so I think I have an idea."

Regina was simply enchanted by Emma. The blonde was speaking quickly and as though she was convincing herself as well as her date, and she found herself too intrigued to stop what happened next. Emma leaned in and placed her lips on Regina's slightly smiling ones, and after a moment, both women took the kiss in stride and deepened it. Regina wasn't sure who moved first, but their mouths opened slightly more, and as Emma's tongue lightly intruded, Regina received her and yet, reciprocated.

Regina's hands found the spot that they always seemed to and were immersed in Emma's hair, which thankfully, was being worn down again. She felt Emma's hands move to her open back and smiled to herself. _Definitely the right choice._ Emma felt her heart begin to pound and her skin getting warmer and decided that it was time for her to stop the make-out session on the couch considering Regina hadn't been there even 5 minutes, but god the deep and barely audible sound Regina was making made it really difficult to stop. Reluctantly, Emma pulled away and noted that though her heart was still pounding, the butterflies in her stomach were gone and she felt considerably less nervous. Seeing Regina's red lipstick no longer perfectly placed, Emma smiled as she used her thumb to lessen the damage.

"Oops…" Emma muttered, smiling, "Can't say I'm sorry though."

"That's one way to start a date," Regina said, laughing, "but somehow, I actually do feel better." She took a sip of her wine, a rather unladylike gulp really, and sat back against the couch. "So Emma, when was your last date?"

Emma too had begun drinking her wine, but stayed near Regina with the skin of her thigh in contact with Regina's leg. "To be honest, I don't have the best dating history. I've always been alone and I do well that way. I mean, I went out with a guy in University, and had a few bar-night hook-ups before that, but really the last time I was on a date, I went home early because he drank too much at our pre-dinner drinks-date and he didn't make it to dinner."

Regina laughed at that, but apologetically, as Emma continued. "Aside from him, there was this woman. I met her at school too though she was older than me. We had a lot of mutual friends and she really was amazing. But nothing ever happened and while she always spent time telling me about the awful girls who were breaking her heart, she could never see me as anything other than 'Emma, her childish friend'. So in theory, we never went on a date, but she was the last person I really was attracted to, before you."

"Was she the only woman you've been interested in?" Regina asked, intrigued.

"Well, I've been attracted to many women, but nothing has ever happened." Emma said. Regina liked how Emma confessed it, but in no way asked for pity or attention. "How about you, what's your story in the dating scene?" Emma was glad to redirect the conversation off of herself.

"Well you're going to want to get comfortable for this." Regina started. "My mother had many men she approved of as partners for me, and even had me betrothed to one at one point. He was from a powerful family and us together would have been a 'power couple'. I was 22 years old for god's sake. I had just finished college. And it wasn't that these men weren't pleasant or decent men, and yes I can definitely say that they were attractive. My mother needed to ensure an attractive lineage." Emma listened, fascinated with this unexpected piece of Regina's past. She touched Regina's hand when she could sense hesitation.

"It's okay, Regina. If you're not ready to talk about it, we don't have to."

"No no… to be honest Emma, I feel very comfortable with you, and I feel like I can trust you." Emma nodded at the words, sincerity written all over her face, as if in some way Regina would understand how genuine she felt. After a deep breath, Regina continued. "There was one man in particular, the one I was to marry. To the world he was perfect, but behind closed doors, not so much. After one of our first dates, when I still barely knew him, he got a little bit too physical. And didn't understand the word "no". Regardless of his lovely jawline, and $1000 suit, I wasn't ready for that-"

"Regina, you don't need to explain why you wanted to say no. That asshole shouldn't have required any explanation. If you said no, you said no. Simple as that."

Regina smiled at Emma's apparent fury at the man. "He forced himself on me that night. He told me I would love it. Thankfully, a swift kick to the genitals with the beautiful, beautiful Louboutins my mother had bought to impress his family had impaled him long enough for me to get out of there. I got into my car, drove back to the city, and had no intention of ever leaving again, until my mother passed. After that, romantic relationships kind of took a back seat to the fact that I wanted to be a mother."

Regina seemed to shake off that dark portion of her past as she took another sip of wine and continued. "But while I was in the city, there was a woman. I met her and it changed my life. I had never considered being with a woman and this one, well, was truly something. She was the first person who made me believe that I could be whatever I wanted, independent of my mother's wishes. She had a long line of history with other women but she always told me I was _different_, and she and I could really be _something_, should I ever show interest. Little did she know, I _was_ interested. So I told her, and the months of tension culminated into what really did feel like something amazing. Part of me wonders now if I enjoyed it so much because I knew my mother would despise it. Just a few days after my confession, she nonchalantly told me she was dating someone she met, and how amazing this woman was, and how happy she was that we were friends."

Emma sat dumbfounded. How could someone have Regina Mills…Regina Fucking Mills, confessing her emotions to them, and leave her in the dust? Emma was angry about so much of what she had heard. That woman, Regina's mother, and all of those men were idiotic enough to treat this amazing woman as though she meant nothing. Emma leaned forward and in an act of kindness and innocence that slightly melted Regina's heart, stroked one side of her face with her hand, and kissed her cheek. Her hand remained on the impossibly soft bridge of Regina's neck.

"I know I'm only starting to know you, Regina, but you're an unbelievably strong person. And you're truly beautiful. I can't change your past, but I'm hoping that maybe I can change your future."

With the moment hanging heavily in the air, both women only just noticed the white cloud beginning to fill the kitchen.

"Oh, _shit!_" Emma popped off the couch and half-walked half-ran to the kitchen (instantly regretting the heels she was wearing) as she removed the now blackened chicken. "Fucking _fuuuck_," Emma sighed. Regina bit her lip to not laugh at Emma who was clearly broken-hearted over her failed attempt at dinner. Regina could tell from one look at the result that Emma had likely set the oven too high, but kept that piece of information to herself while Emma tried to pull herself together.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. Honestly I feel like such an idiot. You make food for you and Henry and everyone, including me, so easily and I just wanted to make this for you and make it perfect and I fucked it up." Emma set the blackened food in the sink and gripping the countertop, kept her back to Regina as she barely held tears at bay. Regina, taking pity on a distraught Emma, moved to her and did yet another thing that surprised even herself. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, and enjoying the height of the blonde thanks to the heels, set her chin on her shoulder. It was oddly homey and comfortable, but Regina continued.

"Emma, you musn't worry about a burned dish. I promise you it is not the end of the world." Loving the feel of the other woman against her, and the tickle of Emma's hair on her cheek, she kept talking in the hushed tone she had started with. "Look at me, Emma."

Emma turned in Regina's arms now, but kept her face down. Something she had learned as a child was to not show when you were defeated. Pull yourself together and disguise it by the time you look back up. Regina took her chin in her hand and brought her eyes to the slightly watery green ones looking back at her.

"Considering we started this date with a kiss worthy of the _ending _of a date, I say we throw the hypothetical rule book out the window. That's seemed to have worked for us thus far, correct?" Emma sighed because she knew Regina had a point. "So I have a proposition for us too, and no, it's not quite the same as yours." Emma smiled at that. "Tonight, we order a pizza, I know a great place in town that delivers by the way, we take off our high heels, we sit back on that couch, put some random movie on the television, and I will try extremely hard _not_ to kiss you. And just a hint, _I won't succeed._"

"Is this a dream?" Emma joked, "Honestly this is some kind of fantasy or something. But I definitely need to open a window so my whole place doesn't smell like smoke, and I'm willing to bet you've been itching to check your phone since you got here?"

"Am I that transparent?" Regina groaned, laughing.

"Only to me, dear. But yes Regina, your proposition sounds wonderful." She pulled her closer for a quick kiss before taking her shoulders and saying, "Go check on him, I'll order the pizza."

* * *

"How did I not know this heaven existed in a 5 minute radius?" Emma asked, stomach completely full of the pizza she and Regina had attacked. Though really, Regina still managed to eat pizza politely and Emma was the one who was pretty much a mess, but she didn't have to admit that.

After a quick text message conversation with Henry, Regina was much more at ease and enjoyed the comfort level she and Emma already shared. Regina eyed their shared-wine bottle number three…four? no, three, which was nearly empty, and she sat back against the couch, this time, bringing her legs up to curl under her. She was feeling a very pleasant buzz and was more relaxed than she'd been in a long time. She knew she'd need to slow down soon so she could still complete the ten minute walk home without making a fool of herself in front of anyone from town, but for now she could just sit in Emma's company.

"Do you ever get lonely?" Regina asked. _Where did that come from? I had been thinking it but apparently I'm a bit more drunk than I thought considering it just popped out. _

Emma seemed un-phased by the question and looking equally glossy-eyed, answered her thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Growing up in foster homes, I was hardly ever alone. And now silence is kind of weird. To be honest, I've been considering getting a dog. I always wanted a dog as a kid. Kids need dogs." She drained the remainder of the bottle into hers and Regina's glasses. Emma looked at the woman across her on the couch and smiled, seeing that Regina didn't realize that her dress was definitely higher on her thighs than when she stood. She saw her feet sitting lightly, and Emma took the closest one in her hand and began rubbing the arch as she spoke. "I never knew what kind I wanted, or if I'd rescue it or if I'd get a puppy, but I just know that I always wanted one. Did you ever have a dog?"

Regina's head had started to loll backwards at the pressure of Emma's hands on her arch, but found it in her to respond. "No, my mother saw no use for pets. They'd just get in the way." She sighed as Emma switched to her other foot.

"Did you want a pet?" Emma asked. She couldn't resist, and began trailing her fingers slightly higher on Regina's foot, to her ankle, and felt an irresistibly smooth leg.

"Doesn't every child at some point?" She countered. Regina couldn't help but wonder how Emma's hands would feel elsewhere considering how skilled they were at currently massaging the knots out of her calves, _who knew calves had knots?,_ and knew there was no more space for her to talk. She pulled her legs back and at Emma's glance at her movement, rearranged herself and got within an inch of Emma's mouth. "While this conversation is riveting, Miss Swan, I have decided that I'm finished talking, and would rather my mouth be otherwise occupied."

Emma would have laughed, or tried to say something back, but Regina captured her mouth and she responded immediately. This kiss, again, was the same but _different_, and heated quickly as hands that had been hesitant when sober were now starting to travel a lot more freely. Emma pulled away after the burning of her skin, and the heat in a very particular spot, was becoming unbearable.

"Regina?" She started. Thankfully, Regina was as out of breath as she, but the separation of their mouths led Regina's mouth to Emma's neck. Her head moved back to give her access and she shivered at the sensation of Regina speaking against her skin. And then she realized what she had said and got impossibly hotter.

"…Bedroom?"

Emma brought her mouth back to hers, and took her hands, guiding her up. As they got up and walked down the short hallway to Emma's room, Emma noticed a slight imbalance in both of their walks. But then they were in her room and Regina had her back against the wall, and she was pressing herself into her in all the right ways. Emma, uncomfortable with being too passive or giving up too much control, responded back and Regina easily stepped back until she fell backwards onto Emma's bed, with Emma immediately on top of her, providing the sensation from the wall, but horizontally. Emma's mouth moved down her neck and she vaguely wondered if this was the right thing to do. But the responses she was receiving, and Regina's nails on her shoulders, and her urging, kept Emma from pausing.

Emma's hands were occupied with Regina's thighs, which she discovered, were equally as soft as her lower legs, and while her hands went higher, Regina kissed her with more urgency. The light tracing of Emma's hands compared to the fervor of her mouth made Regina stumble, and overwhelmed, let Emma guide her. Finally, Emma's hand brushed over the silk covering her center, and feeling the heat and response, both women moaned at the almost contact. Emma, getting impatient but loving the responses, took her hands back down and up again, this time sliding a finger just under the silk into the overwhelmingly wet and hot area that had been long overlooked. Her own sigh was cut-off by Regina, who now, was red-faced and had grabbed Emma's hand and stilled it.

"Stop. Stop, please Emma, stop." Her breathing had changed from what had matched Emma's to what Emma now recognized as hyperventilating. Her own arousal was quickly diminished as she put her hands beside Regina's face, and though she had stopped touching her, she stayed atop her and looked into her eyes.

"I stopped Regina, it's alright. Come back to me, it's alright. I'm sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Emma above her was nothing but concern, and Regina who had managed to slow her breathing was finally coming back down.

"Emma I'm sorry, you don't have to apologize." Regina was embarrassed, but she knew not to feel shame with Emma, it wouldn't get her anywhere. "I'm not hurt, I'm sorry. I was there with you, I was, I swear, I really did want to…and then it hit me that we've been drinking and things have been going so well and it felt so amazing but …this isn't how our first time should be…I don't know, I'm sorry."

Regina reattached her lips to Emma's but Emma slightly separated them, maintaining their bodily distance but removing her lips. She looked into the brown eyes that were so conflicted and knew that Regina had been right.

"You're right. I'm sorry too. We rushed that a lot and yeah we're not exactly sober and this probably would have been really fast and Regina, you deserve more than that. We, or whatever this is, deserves more than that."

Regina sighed at the cooling temperature of her body and the lost opportunity.

"I did want to Emma, I swear. I _do_ want to."

"Trust me, I _know_." Regina wondered what she meant, but then she remembered where Emma had last touched and she felt her cheeks heating up to approximately the colour of Emma's dress. Emma laughed lightly.

"Stop, you cannot be embarrassed about this. I'm flattered, and I'm certain that I have the same situation happening down there too." Regina looked up at her in shock, accentuated by the red eyes of someone who had drank a bottle of wine entirely too quickly. Emma laughed again. "Regina, I'm glad we talked about this, and I'm glad we stopped when we did. I don't want to rush you into anything. We'll get there when you're ready, alright?"

Regina sincerely appreciated the woman beside her, especially for how she was acting now, and nodded.

"I should probably go," Regina said, as she slowly rose from Emma's bed.

"Regina? Listen…I want you to stay." Emma said. Regina was confused. _Had she not just said they weren't rushing into anything? _Emma proceeded, "I promise, there will be nothing that you haven't approved, I'll behave. I don't want tonight to end like this when it was so perfect before. And I don't want you walking home intoxicated or going home to that huge empty house tonight. I realize you did it for like two years without me here…but also…I don't want to be alone tonight either."

Regina weighed her options and decided that putting on her heels at this point would seriously suck. And she knew she could trust Emma even though she didn't trust easily.

"…Alright," Regina resigned, "Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

Emma got into her usual boxers and tank, and offered Regina one of her big t-shirts from some work barbecue a few years ago that had been washed too many times and was oddly comforting, as well as some extra cotton boxers. Regina couldn't remember a time she had slept in such an odd combination of clothing, considering she had always slept in silks which her mother had determined the only sleepwear appropriate. But something about the clothes that screamed Emma on every inch of her body was more comforting than any of the silks her mother had stocked in her room. The routine seemed easy, Emma supplied her an extra toothbrush and made them both drink a huge glass of water, and they got into Emma's bed, in an entirely different way than they had before. Regina didn't sleep well in beds other than her own, but wrapped in Emma's arms, feeling her legs tangled with her own, and the blonde's breath on her neck, she drifted off with almost no difficulty.

"'Night, Emma," she sighed.

Emma just hummed in response, placing a gentle kiss on the revealed portion of Regina's neck and she nuzzled in, enjoying the woman's scent contrasting with the familiar scent of her own bed as she too drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear friends! This chapter is a bit disjointed and for that I apologize. I knew where I wanted to get, the journey was just a bit staggered. It will be worth it at the end! I hope you enjoy it, and please keep reviewing! **

**Take care!**

Regina's windshield wipers were losing their battle against the pounding rain. She sat waiting for Henry to exit his drawing lessons and tried to see through the downpour if he was coming out. She had enjoyed going inside to pick him up and attempted to sneak peaks at whatever he was working on, especially since he had been staying an extra 30 minutes each week at his teachers' request. With this weather, she was content to stay in her warm, comfortable car. She leaned her head back on the seat and listened to the gentle tones of the radio. She thought back to just a few hours before.

"_Mm…are you sure you need to pick him up?" Emma, tightly grasping to a silk-covered Regina nuzzled into her neck in an act of defiance that essentially said 'I'll hold you here until I'm ready to get up." _

_Regina leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feeling, but responded, "Yes dear, you know it's routine that I pick Henry up from the art classes you so kindly purchased for him." She didn't have to look at Emma to know the expression that she would find on her face. _

"_But the rain, though…" Emma sighed. It indeed had been pouring, and Regina had to admit that being warm in a bed beside Emma was infinitely more appealing than going out in the dreadful weather. "I'm getting way too comfortable having you in my bed." _

_Emma had been nothing but kind since their date. And though they had a few more sleepovers, all had remained relatively PG, Emma content to let Regina set the speed. Regina was feeling increasingly comfortable with her. The circles Emma was lightly tracing on her back didn't hurt either. _

"_Emma… you realize it's your responsibility to ensure I am a fitting parent to Henry. And by holding me here, you are preventing me from doing that." She said, turning to face the blonde. Emma wasted no time in taking the opportunity in front of her by leaning in to the surprised Regina and catching her in a slightly deeper than necessary kiss. Her hands moved to one of their favourite spots, the smooth skin of Regina's back just under her pajama top. Regina's groan and melting resistance made Emma smile. "Emma Swan, you will pay for this."-_

Henry stared into Regina's car and for a moment wondered if she was dead. Her head was back on the seat and there was a slight smile on her face. Since he was getting soaked by the millisecond, he pounded on the window and noticed he had definitely surprised her by the hand she laid gently over her heart when she unlocked the door for him.

Regina looked through the window at the soaking boy feeling immediate guilt and noticed his jacket wasn't over his head because his drawings were protected within it. _Priorities, _she chuckled to herself.

"How did it go?" She asked him.

"It was fine," he replied. He would have given her more information, but he knew what she was getting at. Regina had been trying to figure out what he was working on since he started the classes.

She knew he still wasn't going to tell her anything so she continued the drive in the comfortable silence she and the boy seemed to always fall into.

"So how's Emma?" He asked her.

"…What? What do you mean? I assume she's fine, dear." _Crap…did she tell him? _Regina wondered.

Henry laughed. "No need to get all weird. You guys are hanging out sometimes right? It's cool to be friends with her."

_Crap…do I tell him? Well… Emma had said honesty was important, right? _"Well, Henry…" _God, is it always this awkward to tell your child this? _"You're right. Emma and I have been 'hanging out'…sort of. Well we're sort of _seeing_ each other." She waited for a reaction and was silently happy that he was in a car and couldn't run anywhere. She studied his droplet-covered face as best she could. She couldn't read him. He continued to watch the road, though it was barely visible through the rain. "I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't know how serious it would be but I know you deserve honesty. Neither of us intends to let this affect our relationship with you…Henry?"

"Well, you're still here for me, and Emma still comes over just to see me, and I'm not ready to leave Storybrooke. I really like it here. It's important for both of us to be happy that I'm here and … Emma makes you happy?"

"Yes, Henry. She does. I didn't expect to feel this way about her. But you make me happy too, as happy as I've always dreamed. You're my priority, and if you're not okay with this, it doesn't need to continue." Regina hated how the words felt leaving her mouth but she knew she needed to persist. From the beginning she had sworn Henry was her priority. Henry, and Henry alone. _Is that still the case? _She pulled into her driveway after the precarious drive and as she turned off her car, she looked to him.

"The way I see it right now, is that I'm happy, you're happy, and I think Emma is happy. I'm okay with you guys doing whatever you're doing. I mean I don't want to think about it because…you're sort of like…my mom…so that's kind of gross. But hey, it's up to you." He got out of the car and ran to the door, still protecting the drawings. She sighed a sigh of relief and prepared to face the rain and open the door for her _sort-of_ son.

* * *

While making dinner, Regina didn't expect the knock on the door, and was even more surprised to be greeted by a sopping wet Emma.

"Hi. I know I just saw you this morning and we totally didn't talk about me coming over tonight or anything bu-"

Regina cut her off to pull her inside. "Don't be ridiculous, what happened?"

"Well, this awesome rain has led to an even more awesome day." Emma's voice dripped with sarcasm and Regina looked on as the blonde hair, now darkened, was sticking to her head and she literally dripped from everywhere. "My apartment's flooded. Such a great idea of me to get a basement apartment. I had gone to Granny's for lunch, and then I went to the grocery store and when I came back there was a foot of water down there. So I tried to figure out what happened and why it flooded so much and the water just kept rising. Then my car wouldn't start and I don't really know anyone else in town well enough to just show up on their doorstep and so I walked here."

"You'll stay here." There was no other acceptable option for Regina.

"Regina, are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Regina walked to the woman, glanced around, and with no sign of Henry, kissed her gently. "Don't be absurd, you'll stay here until your apartment is sorted out. Oh God, you really are soaked." Regina looked at her now damp sleeves. "I suppose this is as good as reason as any to get you out of your cold, wet clothes?" Emma's mouth went dry at the look Regina was giving her. After her leaving this morning, Emma was slightly dying inside. Henry running down the stairs gave her no opportunity to enjoy the fantasy building in her head.

"Oh hey, Emma's here!"

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Regina looked on at the two of them fondly.

"The usual. Oh hey so Regina told me about you two. It's cool. Are you going to play Mario kart with me? Are you staying for dinner?"

Regina picked up the questions when she saw the slightly stunned look on Emma's face.

"Dear, go set up the Wii, she'll be there soon. She's going to be staying for a while because her apartment is flooded. She just needs some dry clothes, okay?" She turned to Emma as Henry dashed away and they ascended the stairs. "I am sorry I didn't talk with you about telling him… it just sort of came up."

"Hey… you saved me an awkward conversation, which I'm awful at. I'm glad he's okay with it." Emma smiled. "If he wasn't, I wouldn't get to do all the things I've been thinking about doing." She winked at her as she began taking off the wet clothes. "But honestly Regina I think that what we have is really good, and it could be great. I'm happy he's okay with it." She accepted the clothes that Regina had chosen, which included what Emma figured was probably the only hoody Regina owned. "Thank you for doing this. Honestly, I could have just gone… I don't know, somewhere."

"Emma. You know there is more than enough room for you here. We both want you here. Stay as long as you need to." Regina was prepared to leave and then she remembered that Emma had come with essentially nothing. She continued, "Is there anything you need from your place? Do we need to go back?"

"No. The only thing I need is this." From under her hoody, Emma pulled a silver necklace which contained a simple chain and with a bird pendant. _A swan, _Regina noted. "It's on me 95% of the time, it was off this morning and during the flood I went back for it. I was worried it would wash away." As Emma choked up, Regina moved to her, brushing her lips over her forehead, bringing her into a tight embrace, and urging her to continue. "I've had it forever. My social workers told me it was from my mother. It's the only thing I've ever had. I couldn't lose it. None of the rest of the things matter, just this."

Regina nodded in quiet understanding and they descended the stairs to continue the evening.

* * *

The first days of December came with a vengeance. The rain became freezing temperatures and Emma remained at Regina's house as the damages from the flood had yet to be repaired. Neither woman was ready to admit it, but it felt natural to live together as three. As a family. Saturday morning had come and Regina and Emma waited to pick up Henry.

"Has he told you what he's working on?" Regina asked Emma, too impatient to keep it in.

Emma looked over knowingly. "Even if I did, do you think I'd be allowed to tell you?"

Regina laughed, "I suppose you have a good point, Miss Swan." Emma knew _that _tone

and glanced at her with the same smirk that always made Regina cave. Henry came out to the car, and got into the middle of the back seat.

"Henry, do up your jacket, do you want to catch a cold?"

"…No." he begrudgingly responded. "It's a one minute walk out to the car, I'm not going to get a cold from that."

"How do you know we're not going back outside?" Emma joined the conversation to counter what Henry had said, and the surprised look on his face said he hadn't expected that. "See, Regina and I had an idea. And you may hate it, but I also am not sure if I am going to let you have a say. Because I think it's a great idea."

He listened as Regina turned down a road he didn't recognize.

"Now that Thanksgiving is over, it is socially acceptable to furnish your home with the appropriate decorations for the current time of year." Regina laughed at Emma's phrasing as her glance in the rearview showed a confused look on the young man's face.

"We're getting a Christmas Tree!" Emma shouted. "We need to pick the perfect one!"

"…Seriously?" Henry had never been involved in the choosing of a Christmas tree. The only ones he saw up close were at community centers and the families he had been with always had fake trees. "I've never gotten a real tree before."

Regina and Emma shared a look, _another thing he has missed out on, _and they turned into the tree lot. Regina turned off the car and as the got out of the car, came to his level. "I want something to be clear here. This is our tree. And I would be more than happy to give you the honour of choosing our tree, our first tree. So when you find the perfect one, you let me know. I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"Maybe it can be our tradition to pick it together." Henry said, walking ahead to see the trees. Regina stood and felt her eyes water. A tradition, as in, something they do _every _Christmas together. Perhaps he was starting to believe he could stay here like she wanted him to.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma hadn't heard the conversation, she had only observed the now watering eyes of her girlfriend. _Is she my girlfriend? We sleep in the same bed every night….she feels like my girlfriend. _

"Oh, just some wind," Regina said, walking on and waving a hand.

"Mhmm. Whatever you say." Emma smiled. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Henry looked at their work. Their tree beautifully filled the corner of the living room and beside the fireplace, from far away, appeared like something out of a magazine. Up close, not so much.

Regina loved it because it looked absolutely nothing like the catalogue perfection trees her mother had. Emma loved it because of the soft lights and amazing smell that was currently filling the great room, despite the sap she had spent 20 minutes getting off her hands. And Henry loved it because it was theirs, and they had decorated it together. The whole ordeal had taken the rest of the day, and after they'd taken a break for dinner and finished, they'd sat in the room, the women on the couch and Henry on a chair he had started calling _his_, and stared at their handiwork. Henry denied it, but Regina could see his chin hitting his chest every now and again. She gently suggested that he go up to bed, and this time, he didn't protest. After muttering a goodnight, they heard him climb the stairs and Emma turned her attention directly to Regina.

"I hate to kill this moment, but…are we _girlfriends_?"

Regina nearly choked on her hot cider. "To be honest, Emma, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that you feel like my girlfriend. I mean I'm here all the time and I don't know that it's just because of my apartment, we got the tree today, I'm crazy about you and I want to be with you and I don't want anyone else to be with you. Unless you want that in which case we have to talk."

"Emma, I think I would like to be your girlfriend. Officially, that is." She smiled as Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "…Now what?"

"Well you start by getting over here." Emma said, her confidence boosted. Regina responded in full force by placing their cups aside and starting with a kiss, but she lingered, and as they continued kissing, she ended up lying on top of Emma.

Regina thought of how she felt in the moment she was in. at this point in time, no one knew her like Emma did. She felt safe, and she could trust her, and even after weeks of waiting, Emma never pushed. Regina finally let her hands explore more than they had yet. She gently cupped Emma's breast above her shirt and the intake of breath she felt below her was enough motivation to continue, but this time she moved underneath the fabric. Both women groaned in protest into each other's mouths when the fabric didn't allow Regina's hand to go any further than the blonde's toned rib cage.

"Emma…" Regina spoke in the breathy, sultry voice Emma had only heard a handful of times, and she could feel her body's reaction to it at the heat of her center. "I'm ready. It's time."

Emma was in a haze and needed to separate their faces, to see into the rich caramel eyes she had memorized. "You're sure?"

Regina's body grinded down on the thigh Emma had left slightly bent and their lips returned together. She moaned at the contact, the memory of Regina's wetness fresh in her mind and impossible to forget. She knew it would be so easy to take her right here, right now, and satisfy both of their desires. Emma knew their bodies both wanted this, but she needed Regina's mind, and her heart. She couldn't lose her again. So she reluctantly pulled back again, and caught her eyes once more.

"Emma. I am certain. I need you. Right now."

**I am an asshole. But I promise to deliver. Until the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, I was a bit worried with this chapter so don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it, what you want more or less of, and what you want to see! i have an outline and general plan for where i want the story to go, but i'm open to suggestions too. Thanks for reading and being awesome! ****Take care!**

The women went up the stairs together slowly. The moment and mood had changed with Regina's confession, and they were both hyperaware of the atmosphere.

Regina tried to memorize everything; her knees, slightly weak though she forced them to climb the stairs, the shortness of her breathe, the pounding of her heart, the weight of Emma's presence beside her, the need she felt pulsing through her. The fading memories she had of intimacy of the past paled in comparison to everything she was feeling now. They passed Henry's room, and both looked in. The sleeping boy put them at ease, and Regina closed the door soundlessly.

They entered her dark room, no longer lit by the setting sun. As she hastily closed the door, Regina moved to Emma and closed the gap, willing her brain to turn off, her instinct to take over. Though Emma leaned in, and her hands moved to pull Regina closer, she stopped responding and linked her fingers with the brunette's.

"Hey…hang on a second." Emma hadn't always been a sentimental person. Sex was sex and too many people romanticized it. But something in her knew that sex with Regina _wasn't _just sex. And for once in her life, she didn't want to fuck it up. "I know how much we both want this. But last time we rushed things. Let's do it right this time." Slower, so much slower, Emma pulled Regina flush against her and kissed her. She kissed her like kissing her gave her life. And Emma almost started to believe it.

Emma moved her mouth down and noticed that Regina's shaky breathing matched her own. As her mouth fell on a particularly sensitive spot of Regina's neck, the tightening of Regina's arms and buckle of her knees made Emma laugh lightly. She knew they couldn't stand anymore, so she touched the dim light on Regina's nightstand, and nodded at Regina's questioning look as she gently pushed her back onto Regina's bed, which was of course, beautifully made and amazingly comfortable.

"We're not doing this in the dark, Regina." When the brunette, beautifully flushed with already reddened lips nodded, she brought her lips back to her neck. With the gentle release of every button, Emma followed with her mouth. Every touch was a journey of light fingertips and a brush of lips.

It was driving Regina crazy in the best of ways. Every time Emma moved, her hair followed the trail of her mouth and sent tickling shivers down her spine. Her brain barely registered that Emma's mouth was brushing her hip until she felt, unmistakably, the light pressure of teeth. The unexpected contrast made her suck in her breath, and Emma stopped immediately and looked up to her. Regina didn't know why, but she knew she loved the feeling of Emma's mouth, but also knew that they were doing this together, and she had spent too long laying while Emma explored.

Regina sat up, Emma tried not to groan at the shift of muscles she felt under her hands, and was even more surprised when Regina managed to flip her over and grind her now shirtless body against the clothed blonde's.

"This needs to go," Regina said as she quickly and efficiently slid her hands under Emma's fitted sweater and disposed of it on the floor. Satisfied with the minimal struggle, and also Emma's appearance in a bra, Regina smiled as she leaned back down. Emma shifted her head away at the last second and Regina's mouth connected with her neck. Regina showed her what she thought of the move by sucking on the spot she had landed on, and Emma's attempt at speaking told her to use her mouth there more often.

"Th…god…This needs…to go too." Emma managed. With one flip of her wrist, Regina's bra was off and her hands made their way to the now exposed breasts. The immediate reaction and hardening of Regina's nipples made both women moan and unconsciously push closer together. Their mouths joined again and Emma, taking advantage of a weakened Regina, managed to switch their places again. Regina looked at her then, but Emma's smirk…_that fucking smirk,_ made Regina roll her eyes, but let Emma lead. When Emma's mouth finally connected with the tips her hands had been teasing and kneading, Regina arched up to her, closed her eyes, and reveled in the sensation. When Regina opened her eyes again, she was inexplicably turned on by the sight of the descending blonde hair and ran the fingers of one of her hands through the silk she had begun to memorize.

The heat between her legs was getting increasingly difficult to ignore, but making sure Emma was pleased was her first priority, so Regina, seeing the opportunity, released the clasp of Emma's bra and mimicked what the blonde had done. At Emma's immediate stillness and muffled groan, her confidence grew again and knowing she wouldn't expect it, Regina lifted the leg Emma had been straddling and caused her thigh to connect with the other woman's center.

"Holy shit…" Emma whispered. The glimpse of contact wasn't enough, and though she'd been ignoring the urge, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Regina's hands moved lightly down Emma's torso and while their mouths connected again, Regina began removing the Emma's pants by releasing the button. Emma, feeling more impatient moved away to practically rip the pants off, and she laughed when she saw the shirtless woman on the bed laughing at her attempts. "You're so beautiful, Regina." She would have felt stupid saying those words to anyone else, but she couldn't keep the words from escaping her mouth.

She was even more surprised when Regina didn't look away, but keeping eye contact responded simply, "So are you, Emma."

They quickly disposed of Regina's slacks, and both women, body against body, were completely revealed to the other. The sensation of skin against skin made both of them even hotter and Emma's hand moved lightly over Regina's hottest area, hesitating. _If she needs me to stop, I have to stop, _Emma told herself, _I might need an ice cold shower but I will stop. _With light insistence, Emma applied more pressure and watched as the woman under her reacted to her hand. She was barely touching her, yet she could feel the heat and moisture that had gathered, she could hear the senseless sounds that Regina couldn't control. Regina thrust her hips into Emma's hand as her eyes involuntarily shut and her head went back against the pillows, and the blonde thought she might come just at the sight before her.

"Emma, please," Regina begged. Emma was done hesitating, and slid a finger through the slick wetness into her.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed. She couldn't fathom Regina's bodily reaction, the fact that she was so wet turned her on even more than she already was. One finger was easily replaced by two, and Regina moved her thigh to grant Emma better access.

As Regina moved her thigh, she again brushed Emma's core, but now that they were both bare of clothing, she felt the wetness against her own leg. Emma's resulting moan, along with the slow and steady rhythm of her fingers was making her breath catch and building up a forgotten pressure inside her.

Emma brought her mouth back to Regina's and swallowed the moans she couldn't control, finally brushing her thumb against Regina's neglected bud while still thrusting within her. The combination of sensations made Regina reel and she could feel how close she was to coming apart in Emma's arms.

"Let go for me," Emma whispered against her lips and her movements became more vigorous. Regina's hand slipping between her legs made Emma's head drop against Regina's shoulder as her long neglected and soaking wet center was rubbed and stroked by Regina's hand, surpassing the teasing phase and going directly to the stimulation she so desperately needed.

Regina could feel the change in Emma's body, and the woman's struggle to focus, not realizing how close to the edge Regina already was. Echoing the phrase Emma had used, and knowing how much she wanted it, Regina said with surprising concentration, "Let go _with_ me."

Emma stopped thinking, and the motions of her body broke Regina as she felt her come apart beneath her. The moment she felt the change, Emma couldn't stop it and her own orgasm came ripping through her with immense intensity. The more she felt from Regina, the more her own body responded. They continued to urge each other, and as they hit the next peak, together, they fell together too.

* * *

Emma's breathing still wasn't normal. Her body was tingling, and she turned her head to observe the woman on her right. Regina was looking at the ceiling, mouth open and eyes closed. Emma enjoyed the view and unconsciously smiled.

Regina could feel Emma looking at her. She turned her head to the left and laughed at the look on Emma's face. She was beautiful, radiant, glowing even. And her hair was an absolute mess. Regina imagined she looked much the same and decided she was fine with that.

"Well," Regina started, "that was…" She was at a loss for words.

Emma turned on her side to fully face Regina. "Earth-shattering?"

Regina laughed. "Life-altering?"

Emma played along. "Un-fucking-believable?"

Regina laughed even more at the curse word Emma had thrown in. "Wonderfully satisfying?"

Emma moved closer to the woman, realizing that the heat her body had been retaining was starting to leave her. Holding her head up on a hand and looking down at Regina, she kissed her gently and against her lips said, "Worth waiting for."

Regina smiled. _How is it that she can be making me laugh one second, and be making me speechless the next?_ She decided to ask the question she had forced herself to keep inside. "Why did you wait?" Regina focused on Emma's incredibly interesting shoulder blade to avoid the eye contact she didn't want to make.

"I waited because it's _you_," Emma said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sure I could have probably found some other girl, person even, when we didn't 'hook up' right away. But Regina I waited because it's _you._ You were worth it. I knew that anything I had with anyone else wouldn't be right because it wouldn't be you. I wanted it to be with you and it was. And let me just say, I was right. It was _so_ awesome." She gladly accepted the kiss Regina gave and laughed. "On another note, good luck getting me out of this bed."

Regina felt lighter than she had in years. She loved how it felt to lay beside Emma and laugh and talk after they had shared something so intimate. As per usual, things with Emma felt so _natural._ "But Miss Swan, how would we have sex in the shower if you never get out of the bed?" Regina laughed at the look on Emma's face and laughed even more when Emma rolled on top of her to playfully attempt to pick her up and actually bring her to the ensuite bathroom.

Faint shouting had both women stopping in their tracks. Regina almost darted out of the room right then, but remembered that she was still very much naked, so she threw on the silk pajamas from her top drawer and ran to Henry's room, unsurprised that Emma had thrown on the sweater they had taken off of her and her jeans and was running right behind her step for step. They burst into Henry's room to find him clearly suffering from an intense nightmare. Both women silently understood exactly what he was feeling, but Regina had never witnessed anyone else having a nightmare with such intensity and stood at his bed, not sure how to react.

Emma jumped into action, sitting on his bed and holding his shoulders firmly while loudly telling him to wake up. She eventually reached him and the look on his aware face broke Regina's heart. It was a mix of fear and embarrassment, followed by what appeared to be nausea. Regina listened to Emma's words, finally realizing she was talking to her now, and not just Henry.

"Regina, we need a garbage can right now. It's okay Henry, just breathe. In and out, follow my breathing, okay? Regina, garbage can."

She jumped into action and grabbed the can she had placed in the corner of his room and handed it to Emma. She watched as the blonde gently stroked his back.

"It was a bad one. It was really bad. I'm gonna puke…did I wake you up? Oh no…" Henry was slightly delirious and Regina realized why Emma asked for the garbage can when Henry expelled the contents of his stomach into it, and not onto his expensive bed spread.

"It's alright, Hen, it's ok." Emma soothed.

"I'll be right back," Regina said. She needed to breathe. She walked down the stairs to get some crackers and water from the kitchen and her brain started reeling. _Did I miss out on helping him sooner because I finally decided it was time to have sex? Why didn't I get on that bed and help him? Why did I just stand there when Emma actually got there and nurtured him? Am I a horrible mother? I should have known what to do._ The thoughts continued as she climbed the stairs and she quietly entered Henry's room, seeing the dim nightstand light on and hushed talking. They clearly hadn't moved except for Emma's removal of the no longer necessary garbage can.

"Regina," Henry said brightly, "I'm so sorry if I woke you. Is that water?"

"Yes, here. When I don't feel well I always go to water and crackers first. And if it persists, nothing beats homemade soup." She smiled. _I need to stop doubting myself and just _be_ his mother, _she told herself. She looked to Emma who was quietly smiling up at her from the bed.

"Will you sit with me for a bit?" Henry asked.

Regina was surprised he was asking her, but sat on the bed and joined him, holding the plate for him with one hand, and her other arm rested on his shoulder.

"I barely ever have ones that make me sick," he started.

"You couldn't help it, it's alright." Regina said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked to Regina, and to Emma who was still sitting there too, and said, "I don't think so…it doesn't matter now really. I'd ask if you want to go play Mario Kart until I fall asleep again-" he interrupted himself with a yawn, "but I'm really tired…"

Regina laughed and Emma spoke up, "We'll play tomorrow, and I won't take any pity on you."

Henry smiled and his eyes started to drift closed again. "Do you want us to leave you, give you some privacy Henry?" Regina asked.

"…No. Stay a bit longer. I feel safer when you're here…I remember that I'm not there." Henry lay back down and rested his head on Regina's torso, with one of his legs now resting over Emma's lap. The women looked at each other over the sprawled out 12 year old who was quickly drifting back to sleep. Regina unconsciously stroked the hair off his forehead like she had longed to a few months before, deciding that if he was leaning on her like he was, he wouldn't mind. In a few moments, he was back to sleep.

"Now what? Do you think he's going to be sick again? Do we need to take him somewhere?" Regina whispered to Emma, who had been starting to drift herself though sitting up.

"No…I think his system was just shocked and scared, we'll check his temperature in the morning…for now, we try to make a break for it?" Emma smiled, matching her whispering tone.

Regina nodded and slowly slid out from under Henry, quickly replacing her body with a pillow that he snuggled into. Emma's departure had been much simpler though she had barely avoided a kick to the abdomen as he aggressively stretched out.

They quietly exited the room and made their way back down the long hallway to Regina's room. When they got there, Regina wasn't sure what the sleeping protocol was, but was happy when Emma removed the sweater and jeans to sleep more comfortably. Regina joined her, but kept her pajamas in close reach if she needed to go to Henry's room again. As they got under the covers and their bodies found each other again, they settled comfortably. Regina's tired voice broke the silence.

"Thank you for responding how you did… I'm sorry I froze." She traced light circles on Emma's exposed back and closed her eyes even though she could feel Emma open her own to look at her.

"Hey, I've dealt with many, many nightmares in my day with other kids in the system. I've seen it before. You've probably only dealt with your own, right?" At Regina's silence, Emma continued. "The important thing is you came back. After you froze you came back and even more importantly, he wanted you there. He asked you to stay. That's a huge step, Regina. You have a lot to be proud of. I shouldn't say this, it's really unprofessional, then again it's also unprofessional to have slept with you and to be thinking about doing it many, many more times, but Regina, he's becoming your son."

A light chuckle escaped along with a quiet tear, and Regina pulled Emma even closer to her.

"Thank you so much Emma." She kissed her long and slowly, "Thank you so much." There were no more words as their kissing became slower and their tired, intertwined bodies succumbed to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here's another chapter. Thank you for following, your favs, and reviews. I appreciate them all. Enjoy this nice, long one!**

"Can you believe that when we wake up it's going to be Christmas Eve?" Regina laughed at the bright-eyed expression Emma was giving her, which she could make out through the dim light of the window.

"We'd need to actually _go_ to sleep in order to wake up on Christmas Eve, would we not?" Regina asked. She loved these moments in the dark. The scent of Emma filled her senses and changed the scent of her bed. She could feel the other woman's legs entangled with her own as they lay in the dark. Emma's arm was wrapped lightly but protectively around her waist and had been dipping under the silk of her pajamas to stroke the warm skin beneath. Regina's hand sat on Emma's neck and she slowly stroked the blonde curls away from her face.

"Very true, but when I feel how I feel I can't sleep."

Regina smiled, "And how is it that you feel?"

Emma paused, searching for the right words. "I was never one to look forward to Christmas, Regina. It was just a day where I saw happy families being happy, and I received a gift labeled, 'Girl' for whatever age I was. I don't mean to sound ungrateful because some of the gifts were great and I know it's not supposed to even be about the gifts…but when you don't have a home, Christmas is just really damn lonely. For the first time, I feel excited about it. Not because I'm trying to say this is my home or anything, but I can see that it's Henry's. Knowing he's here with you and that you've given him a home makes up for so much."

Regina felt a tear rolling down her cheek and was unsurprised when she heard a muffled sniffle from Emma into her pillow. Despite the tears, Regina leaned in and pulled Emma as close as she could and kissed her with all of the emotion she could. "Emma Swan, you are amazing, and I'm so thankful that you brought Henry to me. This Christmas is as much yours as it is his. Ugh, look at us. We're a mess." Regina released a watery laugh, and wiped the tears from Emma's face as well as her own. "To be honest, Emma, this is the first Christmas I've looked forward to in a long time. Since my father was alive. This is the first time I've had a tree since then, or even company I enjoy in this house. Christmases in Boston were fine, but you're right. I realize now how alone I felt, because I feel so very _not_ alone when I'm here with you."

Emma smiled and responded as Regina had by kissing her again.

Regina, feeling light as ever, pulled away and laughed at Emma's groan of annoyance and attempt to keep their lips together.

"Did you always want to be a social worker?" Regina asked. Emma returned to stroking Regina's back and ignored the impulse to stop talking and use her mouth to make Regina breathless. Something told her Regina wanted to talk tonight.

"It was sort of something that I felt pulled to. I figured I could do more from within, if that makes sense. I can read people pretty well, I think a lot of that comes from my past. I don't know that I'm doing it _right_, or if there's even a _right_ way…I've wondered lately if it's the right path for me. I don't want to wind up thinking of kids as files."

"Certainly that idiot Brooks was doing it the wrong way. You must know you're really great at your job, Emma. Somehow you found Henry and you found me and I mean, it seems like for you it's instinctual. I can only imagine the other people you could help, if you wanted to. But you shouldn't feel forced to do anything. You're pretty great and you're probably good at everything you try." Regina wondered if Emma could hear the insinuation in her voice and laughed when she could see the unmistakable smirk grace the woman's features.

"What about you? Did you always want to work in the mayor's office?" Emma asked.

"To be honest, lately, I've been thinking about making some changes." Emma could hear hesitation in Regina's voice.

"Oh?" Regina thought about what had been on her mind, one of her dreams, and contemplated telling Emma. As this point, Emma was probably the only person she truly trusted. And she knew she would be honest about it.

"I've been contemplating running for mayor of Storybrooke in the upcoming election…" It hung in the air for what felt like an eternity to Regina, but Emma processed it and responded.

"Regina, I think you'd be an amazing mayor of Storybrooke."

"Seriously? I'm not so sure. I think I'd be good at it, but then again, so many people would be relying on me, emotionally, socially…"

"God Regina, you have to do it. You practically do that dinosaur's job already, don't you? You've been here for so long, people respect you. You love this town. And I think it would give people a chance to get to know you a bit better too. I think it's a great idea."

"I was a bit worried, what if Henry doesn't approve? I mean my hours would certainly change. What if I couldn't be a good mother to him?"

"If I've seen anything from Henry it's that he wants you to be happy. And Regina no matter what, I know you _are_ a great mother to him. Plus you don't know that you're going to be elected, but you have to try. If you do get elected, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. If it matters to you, _do it_."

Regina marveled at the butterflies that had made their way into her stomach at the concept of her being Mayor Regina Mills. _I really could do it, couldn't I?_

"I'd have some incredibly interesting meetings in this busy metropolitan, don't you think?" Regina smiled.

"_Madame Mayor, someone has called a noise disturbance…from your office…" _Emma mocked, laughing as her hands found a sensitive spot on Regina's abdomen causing her to twitch and start to wriggle, attempting and failing to muffle the laughter that was escaping. Enjoying the power, Emma climbed on top of her so she couldn't move from her grasp and continued the onslaught, but moved her mouth to Regina's neck, loving how the laughter became a sharp intake of breath. "_We wanted to make sure everything was okay…we saw Emma go in there, and we thought we heard moaning, and even _screaming."

Regina had a strange laughing and moaning response to the suggestion that Emma could make her lose herself so much she screamed. She would have been surprised at how quickly the mood had changed, but then again she knew the woman above her and how talented she was with her hands. Before she knew it, her skin held a familiar heat and the ache between her legs pulsed, a constant reminder. She watched as Emma's mouth descended her body, following the buttons she undid with her mouth and hooking her hands on the waistband of the matching silk pants.

"I thought of a new way to help us fall asleep…which is much more enjoyable with company." Emma mischievously smiled as she pulled Regina's pants all the way down and Regina felt her center pulse even more with the thought of Emma staying low on her body. _What would her mouth feel like…there? _When Emma returned to her level Regina crushed the minor disappointment she felt by the new intensity in Emma's kiss. The blonde pulled away just enough to tease, and Regina pulled her back down. When they were breathless, Emma moved up again, and said the words that were on her mind.

"Regina, I want to…I want to _taste_ you." Emma could hardly believe the words that came out of her mouth, and Regina was equally as surprised. She felt her mouth go dry at the thought of it.

"I trust you, Emma." Regina's eyes met Emma's and the pounding of her heart reminded her that she was alive and in the moment and didn't need to think beyond the fact that she did trust Emma. She trusted her with her body, with her secrets, and maybe even with her heart.

Mustering her courage and using her nerves as fuel, Emma moved back down Regina's body and disposed of her underwear. She attached her lips to her calf, the side of her knee, and the inside of her thigh lightly brushing her teeth, and repeated it on the other leg, but sucked to leave a slight mark on the inside of her upper thigh. Emma enjoyed knowing that Regina would see it and think of her. Regina felt her hips jerk unconsciously and couldn't stand Emma being so close without contact.

Emma felt Regina's hand slide through her hair and was slightly surprised when she felt it stop and urge her towards the long-evaded area. The fact that Regina was getting impatient turned her on more than it should have, but then she couldn't think of anything but what was in front of her. The smell of Regina's sex aroused her, and she hesitantly touched her tongue along the line and watched the shiver run through Regina's body, moaning at the woman's taste on her tongue.

With slightly more force, she trailed her tongue again and felt the response when she hit Regina's bud, so she focused her attention there, sucking and breathing and involuntarily moaning at the response she could feel beneath her. She moved a hand from around Regina's thigh and entered her with one finger slowly, continuously, while never letting up with her tongue. Feeling Regina's building orgasm from here was entirely different from seeing it on her face, and Emma desperately continued when she felt Regina's hands, one still in her hair pushing her onwards, and the other, tightly laced with Emma's own hand and squeezing tighter.

She moved her mouth and her hand with Regina's now thrusting hips and raised her eyes to see her in the moonlit room. Emma marveled at the peaks of her nipples hard against the cold air and her arching back, and saw that she had grabbed one of her pillows to muffle the now incontrollable moans coming from her mouth. Emma closed her eyes and persisted as she felt Regina's walls closing in on her hand and the sudden stop of movement leading to Regina coming apart beneath her. Emma brought all she could from her and knew when the hand that had been squeezing hers was attempting to pat hers, she wiped her glistening face on her old t-shirt and crawled back up Regina's stunned body.

"Oh…I d..mm." Regina managed. That had been a lot clearer in her head.

"I'm going to take that response as a job well done." Emma smiled at the relaxed look on Regina's face. Regina sighed in contentment and eyes shut, reached to Emma's vicinity to pull her mouth in. Emma laughed at the motion and gently pressed her mouth to Regina's, but was quickly involved in another deep kiss.

"God, I can taste myself on your lips…" Regina breathed when they stopped. Emma thought she might come just from those words in the tone that killed her. Regina, filled with newfound energy rolled herself on top of Emma.

"You need to feel as good as I just felt." Regina was already pulling Emma's shirt off and attaching her mouth to any skin she could find.

"Regina, you don't have to if you're not ready. What we've done until now is _more_ than enough."

Regina smiled down at the blonde beneath her. _Have I ever seen her do something selfish? _She wondered. "What just occurred between us, Miss Swan, was something we did together. And I want you to feel the same way. I'm ready for this. You on the other hand, may not be." Emma groaned at Regina's words. There was something ridiculously attractive about a determined Regina.

With far less preamble then Emma, Regina ridded Emma of her clothing and brought her mouth straight to the woman's throbbing center. The lack of hesitation struck Emma hard and she was already climbing when she felt Regina stop.

"Not so fast, Miss Swan." She brought her mouth back down, she didn't want to tease too badly, but continued her exploration much more slowly. Emma's uneven breathing and thrusting hips told her to continue. Emma was so wet, and was only becoming more so, and Regina marveled at the response, barely believing that she was causing this strong, independent, woman to become putty. Emma's taste was different from her own, and certainly not unpleasant. Regina felt her start to break when she swept her pointed tongue over her unloved bud and held herself there for Emma to ride out the long wave. Regina smiled satisfactorily and kissed the thigh that had just been tightly against her ear and was now lying uselessly on the bed.

"I'm not ready to think thoughts yet," Emma murmured into Regina's neck. "Come lay with me."

Regina managed to settle beside the deadweight woman and felt the beginning aftermath in her own limbs. She pulled her in and they slept dreamlessly until the morning.

* * *

Regina stretched, loving how it felt to wake up with Emma with her limbs feeling gloriously heavy.

"Morning." Regina said.

"Mm." Emma muttered. Regina watched as recognition came over Emma's half-asleep face. "It's Christmas Eve morning. Which makes it Christmas tomorrow! Let's get up we have so much to do!"

"0-60 pretty quickly there Emma," Regina laughed. She would be content to take just 5 more minutes in this quiet bliss before going out and braving the town where the grocery store would be permanently busy and the store shelves would be cleared out. She was happy that she had already purchased and wrapped all of her presents in advance, save one.

"Come on, let's go!" Emma practically jumped out of the bed and ran to the ensuite. Regina heard her start the shower and decided if she couldn't lay in bed for a bit longer, she could wake up properly in the shower with her girlfriend.

* * *

"So what's the plan for today?" Henry asked avidly as the three of them ate their breakfast. Emma watched as Regina cradled her coffee in her hands and sipped, her brain drifting as she remembered where that mouth had been just a few hours ago, and where those hands had been less than an hour ago.

"Emma? What do _you_ think we should do today?" Emma looked up at Regina to see that she had been caught fantasizing…remembering, but did her best to recover and stay on track for Henry's sake, despite his mother's serious skills in the bedroom…and shower.

"Um, well I actually thought maybe we could go skating in the square before we get the rest of those groceries you need, Regina. Maybe we can stop in and see the progress on my apartment?"

"That sounds good, Emma. Henry why don't you finish up and get your scarf so when we go skating you don't catch a chill?" Emma enjoyed watching Regina delegate. As Henry stood, he hesitated in the doorway.

"Um… I've never gone skating before. There were never any skates my size and most of the time we just didn't go… Do you think you could teach me?"

Regina looked to Emma and said, "Emma would love to teach you, I'm sure. I wasn't allowed to skate growing up and due to a few falls when I attempted it in college, I will gladly watch from a rink-side bench and cheer you on." She smiled.

Emma decided that she would one day teach Regina how to skate, it was a necessary life skill in her opinion, but that she'd let it slide today. Henry accepted her answer and went to find his scarf. Emma brought some of the dishes to the sink where Regina was rinsing.

"Was someone daydreaming this morning?" Regina asked knowingly.

"Only about my wonderful girlfriend. She does this amazing thing with her tongue… you should meet her." Emma laughed as Regina whirled around and smacked her with the towel that had been over her shoulder.

"Very funny, Miss Swan. I hope you fall on your ass while skating today." She laughed as Emma kissed her cheek and left the kitchen to prepare for their day.

* * *

As the tired trio entered the mansion, post-excursions, Emma and Henry slumped on the couch identically.

"That was so much fun, Emma. Thanks for teaching me." Henry said. Emma had been impressed with how quickly he had caught the hang of skating, even in the shitty rental skates.

She and Regina had particularly enjoyed watching him assist the Johnson's youngest who was barely managing to stay up more than a few seconds and falling on her very padded snow-suit-covered bottom. As he guided her around the ice and held her hands, celebrating when she succeeded, Regina had allowed a tiny thought cross her mind. _I bet he would be a wonderful big brother. I wonder if I could do that for him. S_he had come back to earth when Emma had sat beside her holding out hot chocolate with a slight hint of peppermint. Or _Christmas in a cup_ as Emma had called it.

The duo looked up curiously at Regina who had yet to sit down.

"You know, you two, I actually have one more thing I need to check on…pick up. But I know you're tired so I'll let you two stay here okay. I wont be long." She went to them, stroked Henry's hair and waved, and quickly was out of the house once again.

"Best 2/3 Mario Kart? Winner has to get food." Emma said.

"You're on!" Henry exclaimed as they shook on it.

As they played, Emma slowed down just enough to let Henry win, not that she would admit that. It had all been a clever ploy to get him to go to the kitchen. Midway through race one, he started talking, and she realized that it was another one of those moments where he felt safe and everything sort of just tumbled out.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Life here with Regina is so great, and having you around so much has been pretty awesome too. I can't wait to give you guys your gifts. I'm kind of nervous but I think you'll like them. I've only ever looked forward to one other Christmas: at the third house. They actually called me their son and everything. It was a nice Christmas, but when they found out they could adopt a baby, and they only wanted one kid they sent me away. But that year I had a huge turkey dinner and even though I slept on their couch bed, I thought that was better because maybe I'd see Santa. That was back when I believed in him. But tomorrow's gonna be great. And even if Regina decides that she wants a baby, I'm never going to forget what she's done for me. Can you tell her that?"

Emma processed all of what she had just heard, and responded to him as he was waiting for a response, "I think _you_ should tell her that. She'd love to hear it. And also, you just won."

"Ha! Look at that, that means you're getting the food!" Henry clearly hadn't realized the trick in her wording.

"Actually, Hen, I said _winner_ gets the food. Which means you."

"You tricked me!" He said, shocked. "Well next time...next time those aren't the stakes!" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Emma was watching the pictures flashing across the screen with the repetitive music only just starting to get annoying and she looked over at the tree, sparkling in the darkened room. It really was pretty ugly, but it was _them, _which made it beautiful. Her relaxed mood changed immediately when she heard the sound of shattering glass in the kitchen.

"Henry? Henry!" Emma sprinted to the kitchen to see blood dripping from him arm and a look of guilt and fear on his face with glass shattered all around him. Focused on not stepping on glass, Emma made her way to him and brought him to the sink, soothing and calming him with her words.

"it's alright Henry, see look its just a tiny gash. It won't even scar. Here, keep pressure on it okay? You need to breathe, Hen."

"I broke one of her wine glasses…I don't want to leave here Emma, please don't make me leave."

Neither of them had noticed Regina enter the home and stand in the doorway of the kitchen, stunned. She watched the scene before her, and stroked the scar along her palm. The glass and droplets of blood sitting loudly on the white floor were all too familiar. When she looked up, she was brought back to the present. This was Henry, and Emma, and he was her son. She was _not_ her mother. Because she still had shoes on, she walked across the floor straight through the glass and brought Henry into a tight embrace which he returned with intensity.

"Henry, what I care about is if you're alright. I see that Emma has helped you clean that scar."

"Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your glass, I was just trying to reach behind it and I didn't see it and I couldn't catch it."

"Henry," Regina said firmly, holding the boy and forcing him to look at her. "You could break every glass in this kitchen and I would still make sure you were going to be here. You will be here as long as I can have you." She pulled him back into a tight embrace and Emma suddenly felt very out of place. Until she saw Regina extend a hand to her, to pull her into their embrace. She carefully and awkwardly made her way to them and nodded as she watched Regina mouth the words "thank you."

* * *

"What did you go out to get Regina?" Emma asked as they set up the gifts under the tree. Regina had put on some classic Christmas music, though Emma had no idea where the speakers were around the room, and Henry had been calmed and bandaged. Ultimately, his cut really wasn't that bad and when he had gone to bed, they had gotten to work.

"Emma, I need to maintain some mystery. Would you just let it be a surprise?" Regina pulled the arm of the blonde who had been focused on something else and turned her around, pulling her into an embrace. "God, you're beautiful Emma. If I died right now, I couldn't be happier than I am. My son is sleeping upstairs, after a minor scare, and you took such good care of him. Now I get to stand here with you, beside our ugly tree, and kiss you on the stroke of midnight. This is really the best Christmas ever." She smiled. She was feeling so much more sentimental than she was used to.

"You think that telling me such pretty words is going to distract me from wondering what that gift is?" Emma leaned in and kissed Regina, loving how it felt to smile against her mouth.

"Maybe these ones will. I was hesitating before but…it's Christmas. I'm falling for you, Emma, hard." Regina looked at her, suddenly immensely more nervous than she had been a moment ago.

"…This really _is_ the best Christmas ever," Emma smiled. "And I'm falling for you too, Regina. It's been a pretty fast few months, but I can't wait to see what happens next. I know that I want to know everything about you, and share everything with you." She intertwined their hands and stroked her thumbs over Regina's palms. Feeling a slight bump, Emma took her hand and studied what she could now see was once a very deep scar across her palm. She stayed quiet so to not break the mood that they had created and barely above a whisper asked, "how did you get this?"

"I cut it on glass in my kitchen when I was a young girl." Regina thought that was probably the easiest way to sum it up, but knew that Emma could read her more deeply than she gave away.

"This has to do with your mother, doesn't it? A cut that big should have been stitched…is this why you went so white today when Henry got cut?"

Regina shook her head and smiled, "How do you see all of this Emma?"

"Because I see you," she said simply. "What happened?"

Regina relayed the story that she so often relived in her nightmares and loved the way that Emma listened, responded, and moved forward so easily. She just understood.

Emma, having heard the story behind the scar had a sadness in her for Regina and for that young girl. She stroked the scar with her thumb and looked to her as they sat closely on the couch. "This scar should be a constant reminder of how strong you are, and how hard you fight for what you deserve. It is what I will always think of when I see it."

Like some kind of movie, Regina's clock chimed 12 and they looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Emma."

Their lips came together naturally, and they rang in Christmas in the best way either of them could think of.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the delay! I had to work a ton and didn't have a day off to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy! I love the reviews, keep them coming!**

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and saw the morning sun streaming through the window. She turned to greet Emma but was surprised when her side of the bed was empty. As if on cue, Emma walked through the door and closed it as quietly as she could with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Regina. I attempted to work your coffee machine. It's not as good as yours, but it will do. I figured we could take a few minutes before Henry's awake." Emma smiled as she sat on the side of the bed, admiring the view of the brunette warm from sleep, wrapped in forest green silk pajamas. As Regina sat up and reached for her coffee, Emma pulled her hand back so Regina would reach further and she laughed as her plan had worked, Regina had leaned far enough forward for the coffee that she could capture her lips in an easy kiss. Regina laughed at the maneuver and tasted the coffee. Emma had been right, it wasn't as good as hers. But Regina reminded herself, it is the thought that counts, and she admitted to herself that she'd probably drink swamp water if Emma had brought it to her. As she continued to sip, something dawned on her.

"Emma Swan did you peek?"

Emma's face broke out in the familiar smirk and Regina was ready to scold her.

"Emma the best thing about Christmas is the surprise!"

"Regina, I promise you, I didn't _peek_. I may have glanced slightly but I swear I did not peek." Regina wasn't sure she wanted to believe her but didn't have time when a light knock on the door captured their attention.

"Come in," Regina called.

Henry, complete with bedhead and flannel pajamas peeked through the door, smiled as the women sat on the bed. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and began, "Merry Christmas." It was still kind of weird to see Emma sitting on Regina's bed, but they both looked really happy so he decided he was okay with it. "I was wondering if you guys were up yet… if not I can go back to sleep."

Emma actually laughed which contrasted Regina's sympathetic face. "Kid, it's Christmas, do you think we're going to sleep away the most exciting part?" Regina smiled at Emma's reaction. Though each Christmas over the past few years Regina in fact _had_ slept away the morning and relaxed all afternoon, she sensed that was unacceptable with her new company.

"This is true, Henry. There are gifts under that tree with your name on them and you have to go and see what they are!" Regina added with enthusiasm.

The three of them descended the stairs and Regina laughed as she watched Henry attempt to control his pace and not take the stairs 3 at a time. He stopped when they reached the living room and asked, "What's your…I mean, how do you… how should we do this?"

"Well, Henry, I've never really had a tradition, so I'm not sure…Emma?" Regina asked. "Emma?" She realized the blonde hadn't followed them into the living room, but was relieved when she saw her exit the kitchen with another cup.

"Henry, hot chocolate for you. And about how we're going to do this…well I don't really have any traditions either. So let's make some. Regina, you turn on that music and Henry, um, well, you two should do your stockings first? What do you think?" As they looked over to the mantle, Emma was surprised by the one beside Regina's and his that read her name in Regina's perfect calligraphy.

"I think _all of us_ doing our stockings is a great idea," Henry said smiling. _He had been a part of this plan, hadn't he?_

"Regina?..." Emma was at a loss for words. Clearly Regina had made it for her and she knew how long it had taken her to make Henry's to match her own.

"Emma did you really think we'd not give you a stocking too?" Regina smiled. She had snuck down last night when she knew Emma was asleep to assemble the blonde's as a surprise and to check on her other surprise. Clearly it had worked.

"…I don't know what to say," she started. "Thank you."

They opened their stockings in a way appropriate to each of their behaviours. Regina neatly assembled the things beside her, noticing that both Emma and Henry had contributed to the contents she had already put inside by including some of her favourite teas and the candies she never would have admitted to enjoying. When she had seen all of the contents, she repacked them neatly. Emma had the contents all around her, clearly overwhelmed, and had managed to fit everything back in with only a little bit of overflow. Henry was a combination of the two. Though he took everything out all over his seat, he had managed to put it all back in a way that Regina deemed acceptable.

They transitioned to the gifts under the tree, and Regina noticed some that had been tucked underneath the neatly wrapped gifts she had placed, which were wrapped in newspaper. She started with Henry and gave him a few gifts to open, and even though they were some clothes, new socks, and a few video games, he seemed absolutely over the moon with everything. _Little does he know what I have in store, _Regina thought a little wickedly. She couldn't wait for the surprise she had coming. When he finished, he moved to the tree to pull out what Regina had been suspicious of.

He gave her one with an oddly familiar weight, and gave a larger, flatter one to Emma. The women expressed their surprise, which was genuine, and then he spoke, "So…these are your gifts from me, Merry Christmas both of you. Emma, do you want to go first? I really hope you like it." Henry had barely ever been as nervous as he was in that moment. He watched as Emma nodded and even though it was wrapped in newspaper, had a feeling that whatever it was would be cherished more than if it had been wrapped in gold. And she was right. Underneath the paper was a large frame with 3 separate colour drawings arranged within it.

The first was of her sitting on a horse with a sword pointed to the grey sky. She looked like a fierce warrior. A knight. He had drawn her hair blowing in the wind. She looked totally badass. Slightly below that, he had drawn cartoon versions of himself, and her, and even Regina driving Mario Kart vehicles and racing. The explosion of colour in contrast to the darker image above stood out, and she laughed at the facial expressions he had captured. Finally, in the last box, he had drawn the three of them. This image lacked all of the grandeur of the first and all of the silliness of the second. Somehow, he had captured the three of them so perfectly. There was no background, but Regina was drawn standing with a hand on his shoulder, and Emma stood on his other side with her arm around his shoulders, leaning in to both of the brunettes. She finally looked up from the artwork to see his nervous and expectant face, and Regina's curious one.

"Henry…this is so amazing. I love it. I absolutely love it." Emma absentmindedly wondered how he had gotten the frame, but didn't care to ask him yet. She looked back down to the artwork, finding new details in every piece that she hadn't noticed the first time. _These art classes were a good idea_, she thought, patting herself on the back mentally. Regina called her name and she looked up again. The twirling gesture she made with her hand told Emma she wanted her to turn the gift around so she could see it. Emma complied and Regina took in the images. And she started with a smile, with turned to a laugh similar to Emma's, and a quiet happiness came over her with the final image. It was essentially a family portrait. Regina felt her eyes start to fill but she pushed it aside because she had yet to open her own gift from the boy, who was now staring at her expectantly.

"Regina, your turn." He said. He had sat leaning forward on his chair but as Regina removed the newspaper, noticing a random headline as she did so, she became confused. She was holding the leather-bound book she had given him a few months before. She looked up at him and he smiled and moved to her, sitting on the armrest beside her.

"You have to _open_ it," he said. The tears Regina had kept at bay stood no chance. Henry had illustrated her fairy tale book, but as she looked closer, she observed that he had drawn them. She saw her own face across the pages. He again had drawn her as a queen, but clearly he had refined the practice because that first sketch paled in comparison to these. "This is what I was keeping from you at art class. My teacher was helping me."

She touched each page as though it could become dust if she were too harsh. She had never received something so thoughtful, nor time consuming. She noticed a page with the knight, with an image that exactly matched the one in Emma's frame. She smiled.

"Yeah, I really liked that one, which was why I gave it to Emma too," he laughed. Judging but the body language, both women seemed to love their gifts, which was all he could have hoped for.

"Henry, I will cherish this gift forever," Regina said. Keeping it in her hand, she brought one arm across his shoulders and was surprised when he returned the affection with a gentle, hesitant hug. She held on for an extra moment and Emma watched as another tear fell gently down Regina's face. Helping to move the moment along, Emma broke the silence.

"Okay, my turn." She rose and retrieved her gift for Henry from under the tree.

"But you and Regina both got me all the other stuff," He started.

"Just take it, it's really nothing," Emma said. "Plus we thought pretty similarly this Christmas anyway," she laughed.

"Alright," he said, happy to oblige her. Regina looked on with curiosity, still clutching the book to her chest.

He opened the gift to reveal a collection of photographs from his time in Storybrooke. There was an image of the town sign, and of Granny's, of him at school with Bryce and Anna, one of him drawing at his lessons. There was a mix of pictures he was aware she had taken, and pictures he wasn't paying attention for. Those ones were really interesting; they were the types of things he liked to draw. Emma had explained while he continued to look at the images, "I'm no artist like you, but people don't look at physical pictures anymore, it's all over technology. I thought you might like an album of your own to put in some memories."

The last two pictures were of the three of them. The first was them getting the tree when the clerk had offered to take a picture of them. He laughed at their facial expressions; his was pure joy, matched by Emma's, happy, but with slight discontentment because she was trying to hold up the tree and Regina's who was clearly trying to explain and/or ask the clerk if they were taking the picture. The last was one of the three of them at his birthday party, and this time all three of them were happy and paying attention. Beyond those images were blank pages, which he knew was for him to fill with more physical pictures. He thanked her and began collecting his things to bring them upstairs and put them away as Regina had said.

"Henry, I seem to have tricked you again," Regina said, this time not even trying to contain her smile. "I have one more gift…Emma, I think you might want to capture this moment with your camera too," Emma looked to her. She knew there was a surprise, whatever Regina had gotten yesterday so oddly, but she couldn't read anything from Regina's face. The brunette exited the room after telling him to wait there, and came back in with a box. She put it down in front of him and practically squealed her excitement in telling him to open it. He tried to take off the paper but realized the box had a lid, so he took it off. As soon as the lid was off, big brown eyes and a furry head popped out and began yipping excitedly. Henry was completely in shock. He looked to Emma, who's expression matched his own, and Regina, who looked happier than he had ever seen her. He looked back to the brown eyes in the box as the little body jumped, trying to get to him. _She got me a dog. This is a dog. There is a dog in this box. _He quickly picked up the wiggling creature, he couldn't determine the breed, just that it was chocolate brown and had really soft wavy hair and was currently attacking his face with its love.

He laughed and managed, "It's a dog?! It's for me?"

Regina smiled as the puppy relentlessly licked Henry. She momentarily thought about not allowing it, but, it was Christmas, and it was another one of those things her mother would have never allowed.

"Yes, he's for you! He's for us. Someone once told me that every kid needs a dog," Regina smiled as she looked over at Emma, who was looking at her with pure adoration. Regina decided she could probably never get tired of that face, and since they had been sitting apart for the morning, she made her way over to Emma's seat and sat beside her, kissing her cheek as Emma looked over.

"You got him a dog." Emma said in disbelief.

"Well don't think you're getting out of this easily. You're going to help us take care of him too. Since you gave me the idea." Regina said teasingly. The women looked over at Henry who was currently playing with the puppy on the floor and Emma attached her lips to Regina's because there weren't words for how she felt. Regina hummed in satisfaction and stroked Emma's face. it dawned on Emma that there _were_ words for how she felt, but this probably wasn't the best time for them. Henry pulled away their attention when he asked Regina, "Does he have a name?"

"No, not yet anyways. I decided that you could choose that, since he's mostly your dog. Though I really like the name 'Lucky'."

Henry thought about it, "If you like the name Lucky, that's his name. because I know I ended up here because of luck, and so did he. Thank you so much, Regina," he smiled. As if on cue, Lucky went from his excited playing to lifting his leg beside the tree.

"No! Grab him Henry!" Emma said, jumping into action. "Take him outside! He can't pee on the tree!"

Regina laughed, "Henry, jacket!" She turned to Emma, "Clearly I chose an intelligent dog. Of all the things in this room, he chose to relieve himself on the décor that is from the _outdoors, _since _someone_ insisted on a _real _tree."

She looked at Emma who was also laughing at the dog which, having relieved itself was now jumping through the falling snowflakes as Henry tried and failed to catch him. Emma pulled Regina to her and turned her to face the scene she watched from inside. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and spoke quietly. "You have just given me, and Henry, the best Christmas either of us have ever had." She chuckled, "And I can't believe you got him a dog."

"I told you the surprise was the best part," Regina smiled as she leaned back, enjoying the view. "In theory, having a dog is also going to teach him a lot about responsibility."

Emma smiled as she listened, but remembered that there was one gift she had yet to give. She kissed Regina's cheek and led her back to the couch. "There's one more thing," she said. She ran up the stairs and retrieved the gift she had hidden from Regina. In different spots no less because she didn't want Regina to find it. When she came back down, Regina was also holding a gift, and her stomach jumped. She sat back down and they passed their gifts to each other.

"You first," Emma said. Regina relented and carefully opened the gift as Emma watched eagerly, but patiently. Regina opened the box to see a picture from Henry's party that she hadn't seen anywhere. Emma had taken this one. She and Henry were beside his cake and he was getting ready to blow out the candles. They both looked so happy, and as she looked up at Emma, speechless, Emma filled in the space, "You guys don't really have any pictures around the house. I thought you might want to put this one somewhere." Regina lifted it out of the box but was more surprised by what lay underneath. A smaller, velvet box sat waiting, and Regina suddenly had a moment of intense fear. _What…please don't be – _"Relax, Regina, it's not what you think," Emma laughed. Regina huffed out the air she had been holding in and yet, had another sharp intake of breath when what was revealed in the small box was Emma's cherished Swan necklace.

Regina looked up, "Emma, no, I can't take this." She couldn't.

Emma took her hands, "I want you to have it. It is my most cherished possession, and giving it to you and seeing you wear it would make me so happy. It would mean that I'm yours. My heart is yours."

Regina knew the look in Emma's eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to give this gift back. "Put it on me?" She turned in her seat so Emma could fasten the necklace. She had been given jewelry before from suitors, sparkling diamonds and earrings and bracelets, but none compared to the swan that now hung just above her heart. _Appropriate, _she thought. The sight of her necklace on Regina's chestoverwhelmed her, and Emma kissed her. Before she could deepen it, she felt Regina lightly push her back.

"Now you," she said. Emma was nervous, and she ripped off the paper much more savagely than Regina had with her neat unfolding. She opened the simple small box to see a silver key. _Is this some sort of scavenger hunt? _Emma thought, _am I going to need to find what this opens? _She looked to Regina who smiled at Emma's confusion. Without words, Regina took her hand and led her to the front door, glancing out the window to ensure Henry and Lucky were alright outside. Seeing that they were, Regina turned her attention to Emma and inserted the key into the front door, locking and unlocking the door.

"I know that we checked on your apartment, but I was hoping you might consider including this key to your collection. I'm not saying you need to live here permanently if you're not ready, but I want you to know that now, this house can be a home for you. Henry and I agreed that you should have a key. Emma, this house has always been just a house for me. But when you brought me Henry, and then you…you, both of you, made it a home again. So the key is an invitation. I know it's scary. Hell I can barely believe that I actually did this as your gift, and I know it's really forward, but I mean realistically, you're apartment still has a few weeks before it will be ready for you, and you could save money if you didn't have to pay re-"

Regina was silenced by Emma's mouth capturing hers. Emma would never get tired of kissing Regina. And she hoped to do it forever. Admitting that was terrifying, but the fact that she was currently holding the physical key to Regina's house, and the metaphorical key to her heart, she knew that she could be scared and it would still be alright. Being scared made it worth it. Being scared with Regina made it worth it.

"Thank you, Regina." She hugged her and just held on, marveling in the feeling of how well they fit and how just feeling her body calmed her.

They heard Henry and the puppy enter and Emma laughed as Regina was already telling him not to come in with wet feet as the snowy dog bounded around the corner and into Regina, clumsily sliding on her tile floor. Emma was surprised when Regina bent down and scooped up the ball of fluff and began petting him and talking to him in a voice Emma was certain she had never heard. _She's a total complete softy. Look at her. _

"I suppose I can forgive you for tracking water all through the house because you're just so cute, aren't you? And you know it, don't you Lucky?" Emma laughed as Lucky was entranced by Regina and cuddled into her arms. _He's such a goner, _Emma thought. _Then again, so am I._

She smiled as the family made their way into the kitchen for a special Christmas morning brunch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! Little bit of fluff before, now some angst. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the turn it is taking here! Let me know in the reviews what you think!**

* * *

Henry stared at the ceiling. It was a new year, and he couldn't really believe the way his last year had ended. He thought back to last night, when most of the town had gone to Granny's, and after Emma's urging, Regina had agreed that they could go too.

"_Midnight is quite late for such a young boy. His whole sleep schedule will be thrown off." Regina had said._

"_Oh come on, it's New Year's Eve!" Emma cried._

"_Dear, I am aware of the date. I don't see why we can't celebrate at 10 and then all just go to sleep at a reasonable hour."_

"_Regina, it will be fun. And Henry will never forget his first New Year's Eve celebrated Storybrooke style…right Henry?" Emma looked to him with an urging expression._

"_It would be fun…I know Bryce and Anna's families will be there too." He didn't want to push it, but he knew Emma was already on his side._

"_See, Regina…pleaaase?" Emma looked at her and stuck her bottom lip out. Regina laughed at the absurdity of the face and Emma knew she was breaking her down. _

"_Henry, would you go check on Lucky, please?" Regina said kindly, but firmly. He understood that she apparently wanted to talk about this with Emma without him there. But since he wanted to hear the verdict, he ran to find the puppy and holding him in his arms, stood just outside the doorway and listened as they spoke. _

"_-Em…people are happy to take guesses and spread rumours about what they think is happening here, but if we go out there, there will be no more wondering. These people have known me forever and no one really expected me to have a son and a girlfriend in such quick succession."_

"_But Regina, think of Henry's party. Everyone that came to that was so happy for you. I think they would just be even more happy for you. I don't want to pressure you, but I would really like to go. All of us, together, it would mean so much to me." He heard the sigh Regina made, and judged the slight click of her heels on the tile as her coming around the island to Emma._

"_If it means that much to you-" Regina started. Henry couldn't prevent the smile that was breaking across his face. "I suppose we can make an appearance. But we _must_ be back no later than 12:30. Henry needs to sleep and frankly, so do I. And so do you. I know first hand how you can be if you've missed sleep."_

_Henry could hear the smile in Emma's voice. "Yes ma'am. 12:30 on the dot this door will be closing and Henry will go to bed and then we can ring in the New Year in our very own, very special__ ways-" He didn't want to hear any more so he put Lucky down and knew he would sprint straight to Regina and without fail, he did, thankfully stopping the conversation. Both women bent down to the dog, and Emma looked up to him._

"_We're going to Granny's! But we have a 12:15 curfew, okay? We'll stay for the countdown and then for one celebratory drink, and then we'll be home, okay?"_

"_Sounds good." Henry said happily._

_They had a light dinner, and had all gotten a little dressed up. They walked to Granny's and Henry was happy that, as Emma had suggested, everyone around them seemed to just be happy that they had come at all. When he looked at Regina he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she still spoke to everyone like she had spoken to him when he arrived on her doorstep. She was like royalty, but everyone loved her and loved seeing her so happy. _

_He watched as Emma stayed close by and every now and then would have a new glass of champagne for one of them, and let her hand sit lightly on the small of Regina's back. He'd had a lot of parents before, but few…hell probably none of them had the connection Emma and Regina seemed to have. He reminded himself that Emma was just his social worker, and if he did get to stay with Regina, she would need to leave. The fact that it was unlikely he could have both of them hurt his heart. It was going to come down to Regina and him, or Emma and him…or Emma and Regina, and another new life for him. He pushed that from his mind as he ate appetizers with Bryce and talked about the homework they both were avoiding over the Christmas break._

_The countdown began and the diner was buzzing, the air filled with the excitement of ringing in the New Year. He watched as everyone shouted "Happy New Year!" and without thinking, Emma and Regina turned to each other and kissed, both of their mouths graced with smiles. _What if they choose each other?_ He wondered again. But then they both were rushing to him with all their happiness and urgency and he accepted a light hug from Regina and a side-hug from Emma. _

_Regina let him have a sip of champagne, but Emma smiled knowingly as she had noticed him taking a few more sips of glasses that waiters had left unattended. He raised his eyebrows in question, but she gently, barely, shook her head as if to say, _your secret is safe with me._ They had walked home and he had gone to bed, cherishing what he had while he still had it. _

He was brought out of his memory when Emma pounded on the door and then swung it open with force.

"Kid, you have to wake up now. I would have let you sleep in more but Regina insists that noon is too late for you to be sleeping in and you won't be able to get up for school next week. I guess she has a point. So get up!" Emma smiled at him.

"Alright, alright. Will you go with me to walk Lucky today? I've been wanting to take him to the park but Regina won't let me go very far unless one of you is with me."

"Sure thing, if you get out of bed. Hey maybe we can stop at the bakery on the way home and get one of those loaves your mom likes for dinner, to make up for how long you slept in." She laughed.

"And the chocolate chip cookies?" He countered.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Emma said, while simultaneously nodding her head and smirking. She and Henry had discovered the chocolate chip cookies at the bakery and went a bit too often to enjoy them.

As Henry and Emma walked towards the park, she asked him about school, and life, and they found themselves in the easy conversation they so often fell into. They laughed as the dog pulled on the leash and slid on the slightly icy sidewalk, and Emma instructed him how to hold it properly so Lucky would learn how to walk like the well-behaved (and much larger) dog he would be…eventually.

"Why did you choose me?" Henry asked. He had been wondering, and it might help him figure out if she intended to move him again. Emma was caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean, Henry?" She didn't want to interrogate, but what had he meant?

"Well…the state could have just assigned me someone after Mr. Brooks ditched, so why did you choose me? And how did you choose Regina for me?" Emma noticed how he had started calling his old social worker "Mr. Brooks" rather than just Brooks, and once again was happy with Regina's influence on him.

"Well…" Emma wasn't entirely sure how to explain what had been a gut feeling, so she tried her best. "I had a few cases before you and they tended to work out really well. I had familiarized myself with a lot of foster parent files and child files…I read about yours and knew I didn't want you going to another house with…history."

She looked over at Henry who nodded, but still looked down, cheeks flushed, watching the dog and watching for ice on the sidewalk. "I didn't want you to have to go too far, but far enough away from the others that you wouldn't have to see them again. Basically," she unconsciously ran her hand through her hair, "you reminded me of me, and I thought about what I would have wanted. And I knew that your case was special so it was the only one I took on for now. And I've gotten really close to you and you're important to me."

"And Regina, how'd you choose her?"

_The kid isn't playing around_, she thought to herself. "I remembered her file because I hadn't seen any from 'Storybrooke, Maine,' and when I read her blurb about becoming a foster parent, it inspired me. In a way she reminded me of so many foster kids I already know. All she wanted was to be a part of a family, and to create a home. Do you think she's done that?"

Henry thought about it, "More than any other place I've been," he said. "But are we going to leave soon…or am I?"

Emma watched the walls go up around him, the exterior they had spent so long breaking down. "Henry, Regina wants you in her life. I'm certain."

"But do you? Or does she want you?..." He was practically exploding now with urgency, "I don't know what she wants but I don't want to be here for any longer than I have to if I'm going to have to leave. I love it too much here. But I know you do too, I can tell. So either we both have to leave or one of us stays, right? It's great but it's not going to last forever, is it?"

Emma felt the pressure in her head start. She vaguely noticed that they had arrived at the park, though very few people had braved the cold as they had. Did he not realize she had this exact conversation with herself every night she couldn't sleep? Things with Regina were spectacular, but her job was to ensure Henry's security, not her own. Her love for Regina had just…happened. Emma knew she couldn't deny it any more; she loved Regina. And she loved the boy standing in front of her waiting for an answer. And Regina definitely loved Henry. So the only factor was whether Regina loved _her. _Her focus moved back to the boy.

"Henry-" She was cut off by her ringing cell phone.

"You answer that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought any of this up. I'm screwing up even more aren't I? I'm going to take Lucky over here. There's no one around so I'm going to take him off the leash, okay? Answer your phone." He bolted from her so quickly, she couldn't do anything but keep her eye on him.

"Emma Swan," she said.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. This is Judy Davis from the Association of Licensed Social Workers of Maine. Now, I am aware that you are technically from a more southern jurisdiction, however, being that it is all within New England, it is my responsibility to call you, especially since you are currently residing in Maine, and the ward you are residing with is also in Maine, correct?"

"Henry and I are both in Maine, yes. I wanted to be close to watch out for him. What is this about?" Emma could feel her patience slipping.

"Well Miss Swan, you have been there for some time, and that leads us here to believe that you may be interested in the ward staying there. Surely he has been settled in by now?"

Emma decided she hated the sound of this woman's voice. "_Henry_ will ideally be staying in Storybrooke, yes."

"It seems that you must truly care about him to have been there with him for so long, don't you think?"

"Yes I care about Henry. What are you getting at _Miss Davis?_" Emma decided that Regina was much better at voice intimidation.

"An unidentified source has informed me that you are in a relationship with Henry's foster mother, is this accusation true?" Emma held her breath.

"What does it matter?"

"You see, Miss Swan," _Was this bitch enjoying herself?_ "If you want the ward to be adopted by this… oh let's see here…Miss Mills, you engaging in a relationship with her is what we would call a conflict of interest. People would suggest that you two did this so you could speed up the adoption process, or get the ward into a home of such financial security…they could even go with_ you_ wanting that security and bringing along a needy child for the ride seeing as your file says that you too were a foster child. There are many issues, you see? So it's simple Miss Swan, are these accusations true? Are you in a relationship with your ward's potential mother?"

Emma was seething. "Excuse me, but none of my personal life is any of your business. I have done nothing to compromise Henry's well being and…no, no I am not in any relationship with his potential mother. What kind of person even thinks of those things you came up with? All I want is Henry to be happy." She was thankful that her voice didn't reveal the tear that she couldn't prevent from falling.

"It's good to hear you're not Miss Swan, because information like that could jeopardize the adoption papers you requested a few weeks ago…if you _were_ in a relationship with her, the only way you could ensure a conflict-free adoption would be if you were no longer Henry's social worker. And you also know that a new social worker would usually mean another relocation. You realize that, yes?"

"Yes of course I-" Emma's heart stopped. She was pulled from her infuriating conversation to the rush of movement in the corner of her eye. Lucky had wandered onto the frozen pond in the corner of the park, and Henry, having chased him, stood with locked knees in the center. He had gone farther than he had intended.

"Emma?!" He shouted. He heard a loud crack and felt a shudder beneath him.

Emma, phone call forgotten, ran full speed towards Henry and made it to him while hearing another terrifying crack. She begged her mind to stay calm.

"Henry it's going to be okay…" Lucky had made his way over to Emma and was barking and crying at Henry who now was attempting to take small steps. With each step, another crack shook Emma's eardrums with the reality and terror of her current situation.

"Henry!" Emma cried.

With his latest step, the ice beneath him could no longer hold, and Emma watched in horror as he crashed through and fell into the icy water beneath him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger for so long- work has been insane lately. Hope you enjoy finding out what happens next! Please keep reviewing! Let me know if you want to see anything in particular as this story will be over soon. **

**Minor disclaimer: I am not a doctor and I cannot be trusted to make 100% accurate medical statements. This is fic world and I did my best, I went with what seemed plausible. If you have any issues or know something that can be fixed, don't hesitate to message me and I can fix it!**

* * *

Emma sat beside Henry in the ambulance and ignored her shaking hands as she looked down at the boy. _His lips are blue, _she thought,_ he needs to be warmer...they need to make him warmer. Why aren't they doing anything? _The paramedics were speaking to each other in calm but hushed tones despite the blaring siren atop the vehicle, which was all Emma could hear.

She had called Regina immediately after calling the ambulance, but she couldn't recollect how Henry had gotten out of the water. She could remember nothing but Regina's voice, responding in disbelief and eventually, realization of what needed to happen.

She held on to his lifeless hand and felt words coming from her lips, though she wasn't aware of what she said. Then they were at the hospital, received by the doctors eagerly waiting for the ambulance doors to open. They reached as the paramedics gently worked to get Henry out of the ambulance with minimal trauma, and they began to run past her. She barely registered the conversations around her between the paramedics and the two doctors who had come to receive him. One was older, balding, and seemed to have a permanent crease of focus on his forehead, the other looked too young to be a doctor.

"What've we got?" The older man asked.

"12 year old male, fell through the ice at the park, he was submerged for approximately two minutes. Temp was low but we've got him warming and pulse has been shotty and last we checked it was slow but steady…" _What was his name? I didn't get that man's name,_ Emma realized.

"His name is Henry," Emma said weakly. _Is anyone listening? _"Henry Mills," she added with a bit more strength. She may have been totally out of it but she knew that the only way they would let Regina in there with him is if their surnames matched, and she wasn't about to say his name was Swan. She remembered that from her own time in foster care; sitting in the exam rooms alone because your foster parents needed certain security clearances before they could stay with you, hold your hand, comfort you. She may have broken a rule, or maybe even a law lying about Henry's name, but she wasn't about to stand between Regina and her son. She wasn't absolutely crazy. Even if she felt like his mother, Regina would soon be his mother on paper.

"Let's not tube him yet, we've got weak breath sounds…he's fighting in there. Moving him on my count, one..two…three…" The older doctor seemed to be taking this case while the others followed his lead.

"Can you hear us Henry? I'm Dr. Brady and this is Dr. Ackerman. You have to keep fighting okay? We all want to meet you buddy," The young one chimed in. At least she had heard his name.

"He's going straight to the ICU, is that his mother?" Dr. Ackerman asked.

"I don't know," she responded, "Miss, are you his mother?"

_Regina. Regina is his mother. Not me. Where is she? I need her. No, he needs her. _

"I…I'm.." She didn't have time to answer when she heard the squeal of tires from the car skidding to a stop in the ambulance bay. The car was barely in park before Regina burst from the driver's seat and ran straight to Henry, tears filling in her eyes at the battered boy before her.

"Oh my god, Henry. No, Henry you have to wake up, do you hear me?" She pleaded.

Dr. Ackerman didn't have the patience his associate had, and asked again, this time directed towards Regina, "Are _you_ his mother? Who is that?" _That_, meaning Emma.

"Yes, I am his mother," Regina responded impatiently, "She's just his social worker. She's nobody."

"We can only take family, Miss Mills. It's time to move."

And they were gone. Regina ran through the doors following as closely behind as the doctors would allow her and Emma stared as the automatic doors closed once again. She turned to see one of the police officers who had been at the scene holding Lucky closely, and walking towards her as she turned around.

"Miss, you're gonna want to deal with the car before I have to tow it out of here and ticket you."

Apparently the real world didn't wait for anyone. She took the dog into her arms and though they faltered slightly, she shook off the feeling of numbness and repositioned the dog until she could hold him as she started her walk towards the car.

"Hey, I'll take the dog back for you." He offered, staying near her, apparently realizing his insensitivity. "Everyone knows where Regina's place is. If you give me a key I'll make sure he's all good and I'll lock up and bring it back to you, okay? Emma, are you alright? What's with your arms?" He asked. She ignored him, and put the car in drive to park it while he stood holding a very confused dog.

_Dear God, let him get through this alive. He needs a life with Regina, he deserves one._ She parked the car in the visitors lot and removed the key form the ignition with shaking hands. As Regina had said, I'm just his social worker, she remembered. I'm _nobody_. _Even if that's the case, I need to be in there._

She walked in to the emergency room and was always so surprised at the number of people going through something. Every person there was there for a different reason, for a different loved one. Regardless of the fact that Regina had said she was nothing, effectively telling her how she _really_ felt about her, Emma knew she needed to see Henry's eyes open again. She needed to apologize for not being more careful with him. She needed to apologize for getting him hurt. She needed to hold Regina, even if for her own comfort. She sat just outside the ICU after every nurse ignored her request because she had no proof of any relationship to Henry or Regina, even though she knew she had seen at least a few of them at the New Years Eve party the evening before. One of them looked on apologetically because there really was nothing she could do to allow Emma in. But she had agreed to go in and check on Henry herself.

The young nurse returned and sat beside Emma, holding her hands. "He's stable for now, they're doing everything they can, but no, he's not awake yet…Emma, what happened to your hands? Your sleeves are soaked. Are you alright? Have you been checked?"

Emma looked at her hands through the tears and realized her arms were in fact very cold. She was cold everywhere. Combined with the entire front of her body being wet and the shivering she had kept at bay, she tried to speak "…Henry fell through the ice.." She started.

The paramedic she recognized from Henry's ambulance had been sitting nearby and he came over.

"We're all waiting to hear if Henry is okay." He said to Emma. He shifted his focus to the nurse. "When we got there, he wasn't in the water anymore. I thought maybe he had swam out, but her state tells me that she pulled him out. We didn't think to check her, our focus was on saving him. She said she was fine, she said to save him. Is it frostbite?"

"It could be, let's find out okay? Emma, I know you're scared for Henry, but right now we need to take care of you. Okay?"

She nodded dumbly as the pain began to register and the nurse led her to the nearest open exam table.

* * *

Regina focused on the green line and the steady beep staring at her from the monitor above Henry as she absentmindedly played with the swan pendant hanging on her neck. She had no idea how much time had passed, but as long as she kept hearing that beep, her boy was alive. Even if he wasn't looking at her or talking with her or laughing with her, he was alive. His colour seemed to be returning and his hand wasn't as cold as it was before.

The doctors had said it was just a waiting game now. _Children are resilient,_ they had said. She kept reminding herself of his strength and his good health. They had said his chances were good, and if the paramedics hadn't gotten him out of the water so quickly, his prognosis may be very different. All she could do was run the facts through her mind. If she went with how she felt, she'd cry for the boy who deserves to be making snow angels with his puppy, not laying in a bed waiting to wake up. She's cry for the boy who took a punch and wanted to take the blame, and the boy who has the hands of an artist and a fighter's heart. She'd cry for the boy who had awful nightmares but kept pushing through and who snuck sips of champagne when he thought she wasn't watching. She'd cry for her son.

She brushed the hair off his forehead as she had wanted to when he was sick but couldn't look at his lifeless form. It wasn't him. She got up and her heels clicked as she paced back and forth. She had the momentary thought that she wished Emma could hold her, but pushed it aside. Emma had called him Henry _Mills_, she clearly was ready to leave them and continue on with her life.

"…Mom?"

It was so quiet, she wasn't sure she had heard it at all. She stared at him hard and waited. Had she made that up?

"Mom? Regina, is that you?" his voice was weak and his eyes were closed but she had undoubtedly heard his voice. A sob worked its way through her as she collapsed in the chair beside his bed, resting her head near his hand.

"Oh Henry, it's so good to hear your voice. You had me so worried." She felt his weak hand awkwardly touch her head.

"It's okay now." He said drowsily. She got up and kissed his cheek, not caring if he cared at all. He didn't. In fact, he kind of liked it. This is what having a mother felt like. The familiar smell of her perfume washed over his senses as she reached for the call button to alert the doctors that he has woken up. She tucked him into the many blankets even tighter.

"You called me 'mom'," She said with a watery laugh.

"That's because you're my mom. Aren't you? Is that okay? I want you to be my mom. I don't want to leave." He said.

"I will never get tired of hearing it, Henry. It's perfect. You're not going anywhere." She smiled.

As his strength grew, he opened his eyes a bit more, and one person's absence was ever present. "Where's Emma?"

As if on cue, the doctor walked through the door hurriedly.

"Mr. White, I see you have joined us. It's good to see you, son." He added.

He looked through all of his vitals making quick notes in Henry's chart and eventually turned his attention to Regina.

"This is a really happy time, and this is a really complicated situation, but since I am aware of the faults in our system, I'm going to let you stay in Mr. White's room, Miss Mills." Regina's stomach sank…she hadn't noticed the use of Henry's actual surname. "I have to say, though, it was pretty quick thinking to use your surname to ensure you had access to your son." She was relieved that the doctor saw it as they did, but she was still slightly shaken up at the thought of being asked to leave his room when he only just woke up. Then again, the use of her surname hadn't been her idea.

"If I'm being honest with you, doctor, I'm not the one who said Henry was a Mills, even if I intend to make it that way as soon as possible."

A nurse that Regina had recognized as one doing rounds on the floor entered the room.

"Actually Miss Mills, I couldn't help but overhear, you should know that Emma Swan was the one who said Henry was a Mills. And not because she was trying to get rid of him or you. She said Henry was Henry Mills so you could get into the room because she knew you wouldn't be able to sit out in the waiting room without 'breaking shit until they let you in', or forcing your way through. Those were her words obviously. She also said that she loves you both and that you needed each other. She's currently a patient under my care and you should know that under even the smallest dose of morphine, she is talking like it's her last confession."

"…Emma is a patient? What happened?" Regina felt a chill come over her. Even if she tried to ignore the love she had for the blonde she knew it would probably never leave, even if the blonde left her.

"She saved me," Henry cut in, realization coming over him in waves. "Emma saved me. When I fell through the ice she got me out and called 911 and covered me up. She laid with me to make me warmer. What happened to her, is she okay? She was in the ambulance with me, she was fine, what happened?"

The nurse looked from Henry's wild eyes to Regina's dread-filled ones. She gulped and continued. "She's fine. The nerves in her arms and hands had some damage from residual frost-bite and the shock and adrenaline she felt prevented her from feeling any of the pain until she was sitting down waiting to hear about you. Well she wasn't really sitting so much as pacing and demanding, though she did say please. Her injuries are consistent with what we think is what happened, which is that she essentially reached her entire upper body in the water to pull you out, and then when she warmed you, she took on a lot of the cold that you were carrying."

Regina's head was spinning. She had been so focused on Henry's state that she had completely ignored Emma. She had said she was just his social worker…she had called her nothing. Clearly, Emma was everything. Regina had perpetuated every insecurity Emma had about their relationship and she threw it in her face. She had sacrificed her own desire to stay with him because she knew Regina would need to be beside him. Emma had saved her son's life and now she sat alone in a hospital room wondering if Henry was even alive. When Regina had wondered that it was excruciating, and she could only imagine how Emma felt.

"Mom, you need to go to her, now." Henry said. He had another one of those moments where he seemed a lot older than the 12 years he was. "Leave me here. I'm fine. The call button is right here. If I need anything I'll call the nurses, okay. Please, you have to go to her."

* * *

Emma heard high heels on the tiled floor of the hospital and wondered if they had given her so many drugs she was hallucinating the sound of Regina walking. She wondered even more when Regina appeared in her doorway. Her eyes had no makeup left on them and her face was red from crying, and Emma's stomach clenched at how beautiful the woman still was.

"Regina…" Emma tried to speak, but Regina walked to her bed and knew that no words could fill the need she had. As she looked down at the blonde, Regina took what was probably her only opportunity and attached her lips to Emma's desperately. Her tears fell freely as she barely moved away.

"Emma I don't know how to express how sorry I am for what I said, and how I acted."

Emma looked at the broken woman above her and wiped the tears from her face. Though Emma had been prepared to leave knowing the two people she loved were happy, she knew now that she couldn't leave.

"Regina.. Henry… is he-"

"No, no. Emma, you saved him. He's awake. And he asked for you. And I owe you a thousand apologies. I should have had faith in you, in us. I shouldn't have blamed you and acted so impatiently. I shouldn't have called you nothing Emma, you're not nothing. You're everything." The desperation in her voice was matched by Emma's grip on her face, as strong as it could be considering her condition.

This time, Emma pulled Regina's mouth to hers. "He's awake," she sighed, smiling into Regina's lips. She was crazy to think she could have gone without kissing this woman. She had never felt such relief in her entire life. And surprising both of them, Emma started laughing. "Oh I'm so happy he's awake Regina. You came in here crying and I was so worried that wasn't the case."

"Emma Swan are you actually laughing right now? You realize the weight of this situation, don't you?" Regina felt her lips twitch. She would not under _any_ circumstances laugh right now.

"I do, and that's why I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that, or they've been generous on the morphine." Regina rolled her eyes as Emma finally settled down.

"Maybe a bit of both," Emma sighed.

"Emma, can you forgive the way I acted, what I said?" Regina asked, suddenly serious.

Emma took her hands in her own. "Of course I can, Regina. You were terrified. And technically you were right. I'm only his social worker right now, but since I love him, that's going to need to change soon. And Regina, I love _you_. I was making it so complicated but it's clearer now than ever that you deserve to hear that phrase every moment I think it. I'm so in love with you it overwhelms me. And if you'll have me in your life, I'll be here. I love you for how strongly you love Henry, and for the way you cook, and the moods you have, and the history. For so many huge things, and things as small as the face you're giving me right now."

"That's because I'm wondering how strong the medication you're on is." Regina smirked.

"Medication aside, I've never meant anything how I mean this, Regina. Nothing has ever been clearer to me. I want you and Henry, I need you. I don't know how we're going to make this work in terms of your adoption…someone called me today saying shit about how it's a conflict of interest and-"

"And we'll figure it out, Emma. Because I love you too. And so does Henry. And our son needs _both_ of his parents." Regina kissed Emma again, and smirked when she registered that that quickening beeping she heard was Emma's heart monitor. "Guess we should stop and take it easy." Emma's brow furrowed, and Regina laughed, stroking the blonde silk from Emma's face. "Someone could walk in at any moment, and your heart monitor is giving you away, dear. We'll sort all of this out when you're feeling better. Neither of you are going anywhere." Emma could see the determination in Regina's eyes.

"Can you just say it one more time?" She asked, looking slightly loopy again.

"Your heart monitor is giving you away?" Regina asked coyly. At Emma's face, she tried again. "Someone is going to walk in?" Emma scoffed and Regina laughed. She understood the light feeling Emma had been feeling. She felt it now too, without the assistance of morphine. "Emma Swan, I love you too. Our son needs you, and I need you, so you need to get better so you can use those hands the ways I know you can." She winked and couldn't be happier to see Emma's classic smirk gracing her mouth once again.

**TBC – It's almost over, but there are still a few loose ends to tie up. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
